Bigger Insanity
by LizDe-Chan
Summary: Vean que pasa cuando una loca y su conciencia materializada juegan a ser las copias de Kazuki y a manipular a nuestros personajes BanxGinjixNatsuhikoxMakubex lose embrollo XDKazukixJubbeixMewOCCMadokaxShidoxEmishi ,AkabanexKagami
1. Ola de secuestros Masivos 1 parte

LizDe: Holasssss K OnDa Gente, me acabo de reinventar en fanfiction jijiji y que mejor que empezar con un fic de mis lindsos Get Backers!

Mew: naaaahhh solo esta matando el tiempo ¬¬

LizDe: nadie pidio tu opinión ¬¬

Mew: nadie te dijo que escribieras tonterías y malogroras la mente a la juventud de América ¬¬

LizDe: no la mologro! ... solo los invito a liberarse de la tenciones con un buen fic u.u

Mew: ay si tú ... los invito a liberarse de las tenciones con un buen fic (arremendando a LizDe) ... por favor! ahora cuentame una de vaqueros ¬¬

LizDe: porque no le haces un favor al universo y desapareces eh? ¬¬

Mew: porque soy tu conciencia sabes ¬¬

LizDe: verdad no? .

Mew: ¬¬

LizDe: de todas maneras eso no te da derecho a opinar sobre mi vida ¬¬!

Mew: PERO SI PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS CONCIENCIAS NIÑATA!

LizDe: jijijiji miauuuuu :3

Mew: ¬¬ porque no pude ser la conciencia de Brad Pitt uu

LizDe: EYYYY! TU ERES MI CONCIENCIA Y AQUÍ TE QUEDAS!

Mew: no que querias que me fuera ¬w¬

LizDe: Chunches!

Mew: chunches? ... estas loca ¬¬

Madre: Mas te vale no estar metida en esa computadora!

LizDe: estoy estudiando mi libro de química mami :3

Mew: ademas de floja mentirosa!

LizDe: EYYY! ES UNA MENTIRITA BLANCA!

Madre: con quien hablas niña!

LizDe: CON MI CONCIENCIA :D !

Madre: ok ... U¬¬

Mew: no puedo creer que se supone que eres su orgullo ¬¬

LizDe: jijiji .

Mew: alejate de mi rarita ... pareces Yoh Asakura riendote asi

LizDe: No k me parecia a Hao ¬¬?

Mew: daaaaa Hao es el gemelo de Yoh!

LizDe: uppsss U

Mew: No hibas a escribir un fic?

LizDe: seee ... pero ya se me acabo la inspiración conciencia uu ... Mew dime algo que me inspire ...

Mew: ... etto ... piensa en el doujishin que te conseguiste de Kazuki y Jubbei en los baños termales cuando se van a su cuarto y en la pagina 24 cuando los dos estan desnudos en la cama y ... mmnunopphhemmm (LizDe le tapa la boca a Mew antes de k hable más del morboso contenido del doujishin que se consiguio de Kazu y Jubbei )

LizDe: / No deberias dar tanta información sabes!

Mew : pero tu dijiste que te dijera algo que te inspirara , y como ese doujishin te inspiro a crear ese lemmon que estas haciendo de Kazuki y Jubbei ... ps yo pense ¬¬ que te inspiraria para hacer algo no?

LizDe: PERO ESO ES UN LEMMON! SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES COMEDIA C-O-M-E-D-I-A !

Mew: mejor que se te ocurra algo , llebamos rato aquí y la gente se va a hartar ¬¬

LizDe: DEJAME! QUE PIENSSO ALGO!

Mew: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOO! LIZDE ESTA PENSANDOOOOO BUAAAAAAAA CORRAN POR SUS VIDASSSS ORENLE AL DIOS SESSHOMARU PARA QUE NOS SALVE! (dandole un sape ) ... ayyy

LizDe: mejor vete! que no ayudas ¬/¬

Mew: ya andas sonrojada ... que andaras pensando ehhh pillina ¬w¬

LizDe: K DIABLOS PIENSAS!

Mew: pero si la de mente pervertida eres tu no yo ¬.¬

LizDe: mejor callate ¬¬ QUE ME ESPANTAS AL PUBLICO! ... además que tu no odias el KazukixJubbei ?

Mew: ODIOOOO A KAZUKI! ... pero esque ese doujishin tine unas muy buenas imágenes de Jubbei solo ... y en especial la de la página 6 , en la k el sale de esa bañaera y ...

LizDe: NO TE OIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mew: ya alivianate /

LizDe: lo dices pork estas loca por Jubbei ¬¬

Mew: algún problema!

LizDe: que no te hagas ilusiones! que Jubbei es de Kazuki!

Mew: TODAVIA NO SE CONCRETA NADA!

LizDe: muuu es mi fic , puedo hacer lo que quiera ¬w¬

Mew: ni siquiera puedes terminar ese disque lemmon que intentas hacer

LizDe: eso si, pero ... muuuu me vajas la moral u.u ...

Mew: ya comienzale con el fic no? U¬¬

LizDe: YAAAA ESTA BIEN! ... solo lo hago para que te calles, no porque tu lo digas ¬¬

Mew: yaaaa 99

Disclaimer: La serie Get Backers no me pertenece y probablemente nunca podre juntar 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 millones de yenes para poder comprarla TT (Mew: con lo k trabaja esta vaga ¬¬)

Advertencia: bastante pero BASTANTE contenido chico-chico , sino te gusta ve a comer papas a otro lado, aviso de demencia total por parte de la autora , manipulación de los personajes y muerte a los que no me agradan (LizDe: muerte segura de Madoka ja ja ja ; Mew: y si LizDe me deja de Kazuki y Ban ,LizDe: NO LES HARAS NADA!)

Aviso: JUBBEI PUEDE VER!

"**Bigger insanity"**

By: LizDe-Chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Chica rara , camión negro, es hora de la Ola de Secuestro Masivo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos situamos en alguna parte de la ciudad en la que nuestros Get Bakers viven sus lindas , tranquilas y pacíficas vidas...

- DAME ESE PEDAZO DE PIZZA GINJI!

- PERO ES MIO BAN!

- Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA IMBÉCIL!

- Ban ;.; ... ERES MALO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (electrocutando a Ban XD)

- AHHHHHH QUE CREES QUE HACES IDIOTAAAAAA! (extrangulando a Ginji )

Sip ... los Get Backers vivian sus vidas como cualquier día normal ... hasta que ...

- LA LI HO GENTE! - dijo una chica de pelo marrón muy largo, de piel blanca ,vestida igual a Kazuki ooU , y con unos buenos atributos , obvio los que le faltarian al maestro de los hilos U¬¬ ; apareciendo con un GRAN camión de color negro

- La entrada del Honki tonk esta arruinada ToT – dijo Paul chillando en un oscuro rincón como Magdalena , siendo ignorado por todods n.n

Los Hechos:Nuestra querida desconocida no se estaciono afuera, entro conduciendo hasta adentro del Honki Tonk U¬¬

- HOLASSSSS A TODOS ! - dijo nuestra misteriosa chica saliendo del camión - t-tú eres Ginji Amano ,el emperador Relampago oo?

- pues , la verdad ..sii - dijo Ginji un poco apenado

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa or my god! EN SERIO ERES TÚ! o -dijo abrazando a Ginji al punto de asfixiarlo

- eres linda n..n .. pero me estas ahogando oo - hablando de abrazos mounstruosos XD , ... ese es azul o morado o..o?

- AHHHHHHHH GINJI ME DIJO QUE SOY LINDAAA! ... creo que me voy a desmayar

- ya sueltalo loca ¬¬

- tu callate! tipo feo ¬¬!

- Neeee ... de casualidad no eres familiar de un chico llamado Kazuki Fuchuin O.oU - dijo nuestro lindo rubio

-ESTAS LOCO! ODIO A ESE TIPO!

- OO - todos la miraban ...perplejos?

- Ban esto es raro :3 - dijo chibi Ginji

-Cambiando de tema ... ME LLAMO MEW Y VENGO A SECUESTRARLOS:D - dijo la ya no desconocida chica

- eyyy niña rara! Como ke secuestrarnos! SABES QUIEN SOY YO! SOY EL GRAN BAN MIDOU !

-ay si tú ... soy el gran Ban Midou - arremendando a Ban - y tu crees que eso me importa ¬¬! Solo estoy cumpliendo con la misión que me puso LizDe

- y se puede saber cual es tu misión mocosa ¬¬

-ya te dije que secuestrarlos , no tienes orejas o que ¬¬? ... ohhhh lo olvidaba las serpientes taradas no tienen orejas!

- es linda , no Ban:3

- COMO K LINDA! NO VES COMO ES! ES UNA MOCOSA INSOLENTE! ¬¬

- cuidado por como me hablas eeehhhh advenedizo ¬¬!

- ADVENEDIZO TU ABUELA NIÑA!

- es imposible hablar civilizadamente con personas que no trajeron consigo su cerebro esta mañana! ¬¬

- con quien no se puede hablar civilizadamente son con las mocosas , presuntuosas que no pueden alabarse más que a si mismas ¬¬

- emmmm serpiente tarada ... no crees que eres el menos indicado para hablar de ese tema U¬¬

- Señorita Mew no desea tomar algo -dijo como siempre la sonriente Natsumi

- Claaaaarooooo que si, pero dime Mew-chan :D!

- y k deseas Mew-chan ?

- sirveme un capuchino frío mi estimada Natsumi-chan :D

- toma Mew-chan - dijo Natsumi dandole su capuchino

- neee Natsumi-chan eres muy linda para ser amiga de ese tipo tan feo ¬¬ - dijo Mew mirando de reojo a Ban , que era sujetado por Giniji para que no la extrangulara -ya sueltalo Ginij ...al fin que esa ...cosa ... no es capaz de hacer daño alguno ¬¬

- ten por seguro que puedo hacerte mucho pero MUCHO daño ¬¬ - dijo la serpiente mientras Ginij trataba de detener un homicidio

- por favor calmate Ban-Chan -dijo Chibi Ginji abrazando por el cuello a Ban

-emmm Ginji -/- tienes que comportarte asi en público? ... no te das cuenta que me molesta que te comportes asi enfrente de la gente ¬¬

-acaso te molesto Ban-Chan? -dijo un Ginji adulto mirandolo tristemente - si te molesto tanto ... es mejor que me valla ... ToT BUAAAAA YA NO ME QUIERES BANNN - dijo el rubio mientras corría hacia el baño y se encerraba

- n-no espera Ginji! - dijo Ban mientras seguía a Ginji hasta el baño - GINJI! ABRE LA PUERTA!

- NO!

- te dije que la serpiente tarada no causaba daño alguno ¬¬ - dijo Mew mientras bebia su capuchino

- ABRELAAAA! GINJI!

- tienes razón Mew-chan -dijo Natsumi mirando la escena que estaban haciendo Ban y ginji

- QUE NO QUIERO!

- mmmm bueno creo que es hora de comezar mi misión - dijo Mew mientras terminaba su capuchino

- Ginji ... esta bien ... p-per- perdón ... perdon ... Ginji yaaaa lo siento esta bien u.u -dijo un apenado Ban por la vergüenza de tener que andar disculpandose con Ginji en público

- significa que tambien me va a secuestrar uu - dijo Natsumi por la desilusión de saber que su nueva amiga la secuestraria

- De verdad lo sientes Ban - dijo en un murmullo Ginji atraves de la puerta

- no te preocupes Natsumi-chan , no les hare nada malo ... talves a Ban y a Kazuki ... , pero despues a nadie más , jijiji

LizDe: ALTOOOOO AHIIIIIIII !

Mew: AHORA QUE!

LizDe: Como que talves les hagas daño a Ban y KAZUKI! Ehhhhh? ¬¬

Mew: bueno ... me caen mal , eso es todo ¬¬

LizDe: solo te deje entrar por que te necesitaba para que los invitaras a venir , mientras preparaba el resto! ... ademas nadie hablo de secuestro!

Mew: había que darle emoción al fic!

LizDe: SOLO TENIAS QUE ENTREGARLES TARJETAS DE INVITACIÓN!

Mew: pero entonces no hiba poder conocer a Jubbei ¬..¬

LizDe: nadie dijo que lo conocerias ¬¬

Mew: sino me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera NO TE AYUDARE CON LO QUE ME DIJISTE!

LizDe: pero no podre hacerlo todo yo sola ToT

Mew: pues entonces me dejas hacer lo que quiera y ya! o

LizDe: solo porque estoy preparando las habitaciones para nuestros futuros invitados y estoy muy ocupada ¬¬

Mew: lo que pasa esq eres una floja y lo dejaste hasta el final ¬¬

LizDe: esq la tele no se ve sola! ToT

Mew: aja... bueno ya continuemos esto no?

LizDe: seeeee

-si ... lo siento de verdad Ginji - dijo Ban ya agachando la cabeza derrotado

-cambiando de tema Natsumi-chan ... sabes donde viven el resto de esta gente?

-Ban ...-dijo nuestro lindo rubio , mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna a Ban

- bueno , si lo sé , pero porque me lo pregunta ? -dijo Natsumi

-Ginji no me molestas para nada -dijo Ban

-esque desgraciadamente nadie me dio un mapa para guiarme ¬¬

(LizDe: uppsss pequeño detalle U )

-Ban ... yo ... yo te quiero mucho -dijo Ginji mientras abrazaba a Ban

-entonces quieres que sea tu guía oo? - dijo Natsumi

- yo ... tambien te quiero Ginji - dijo mientras respondias el abarazo

-si mi queria Natsumi-chan , canoces la casa de Jubbei ¬

- Ginji ... yo e querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo ...

- claro k conosco la casa de Kazuki!

- que es eso Ban ... - dijo mientras observaba como Ban se le acercaba lentamente

- espera ... yo te dije la casa de Jubbei ¬¬ QUE ACASO MI JUBBEI VIVE CON ESE TIPO!

- lo que siempre e querido decirte esq tu ...

- que acaso no sabes Mew-chan -- mirada negativa de Mew --... esq Kazuki invito a Jubbei a vivir con el desde esta semana

- que yo que Ban ? -dijo Ginji acortando más la distancia

- ESA MALDITA PERRA! -grito Mew haciendo que cualquier intención de declaración quedara en el olvido uu

- mejor olvidalo Ginji -- --dijo Ban soltando un suspiro

-esta bien Ban-chan u.u

- MUY BIEN! ... USTEDES DOS! - señalando a Ban y Ginji ya que Natsumi seria su guía en su ola de secuestro masivo xD - SUBAN A LA CAMIONETA AHORA!

- y pork crees que te haremos caso mocosa ¬¬ - dijo un molesto Ban por haber sido interrumpido en su "presunta" declaración

- miraaaa Ban Midou - en tono meloso - una caja de cigarrillos traidos desde Inglaterraaaaaaaa o , y estan en esta cajita junto con 2 millones de yenessssss , miralossssssss

- y-y y tú crees que ca-caere en esa ab-absurda t-t-trampa - dijo Ban al tiempo que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y miraba de reojo la cajilla de cigarrillos junto con esa preciada cantidad de dinero

-miralosss Midouuuuu son los MEJORES cigarrillosss del mercado y estan en esta caja junto con 2 millones de yenessss -dijo Mew al tiempo que abria la caja y mostraba en efecto su contenido

- ... ¬ ahhhhhh -

- Ban ... estas bien ? -dijo nuestro presioso rubio al tiempo que veía asustado como Ban seguía a Mew mientras esta agitaba en sus manos la caja al tiempo que conducía a Ban a la camión

- eso es Ban , nos estamos entendiendo w jijiji - dijo la replica de Kazuki mientras tiraba la cajita dentro del camión al tiempo que Ban se lanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a fumar como desquiciado sus preciosos cigarrillos mientras contaba el dinero obtenido

- ¬ mis preciosossss ... mis preciosossss - sip ese es Ban

- Mew-chan que le as hecho a mi Ban-chan TT - dijo Chibi Ginji mientras miraba como Ban se comportaba como un desquiciado

- ¬ mis preciosossss ... mis preciosossss ...

- no te preocupes Ginij ya reaccionara cuando se le acaben los cigarrillos ¬¬

- TT Ban-chan Buaaaaaaa

- ya calmate Ginji no vale la pena que sufras por esa serpiente tarada u.u ... alivianate :P

- ToT pero pero pero ...

- yyyyy ... y si te digo que al lugar donde los tengo que llevar es muy lindo! Aunque no lo crean la loca de LizDe cocina bien , ademas tiene sus propias aguas termales y todo esta por compartimentos , es como un lujoso hotel solo para ustedes:D! .. aunque claro tendran que ir el resto tambien ¬¬ ... pero tambien el lindo de Jubbei ¬

- enserio Mew-chan o.o? - dijeron al unisono Natsumi y Ginji

-claro que si :D!

- y porque tantas cosas solo para nosostros o.o? -pregunto la chica de pelo negro

- pos ... uu esque LizDe tiene que hacer un trabajo de sicología y bueno ustedes seran sus victim ... ejem ...quiero decir que sus ..ehhhh ...

- ayudantes? - dijo una inocente Natsumi

- AYUDANTES! Eso mismo .U

- no estoy muy seguro u..u -dijo el rubio aun dudando

- piensa en la comida ginji ... la comidaaaa ¬w¬ , te esta llamando Ginji , hay pasel y helado y muchas cosas masssss ¬w¬

- esta bien ¬

- y a donde iremos ahora Mew-chan ?

- pos a la casa del que quede más cerca no oo?

- en ese caso a la casa de la señorita Madoka! el sr. Shido tambien vive ahí!

- _"con que Shido vive con Madoka ehhh , ya veremos cuanto tiempo dura eso ¬¬" _ ok ... vamos por Shido y Madoka

- esta bien:) -dijo como siempre una sonriente Natsumi

- y donde ire yo oo -dijo Ginji observando como Natsumi y Mew-chan subian a la parte de delante del camión

- puedes venir con nosotras Gin-chan :D - dijo Mew sonriente

- si ven ginji sera divertido :D -dijo Natsumi igual de sonriente que Mew

- u..u creo que mejorire a acompañar a Ban

- u..u esta bien Ginji

- no puedo creer que prefieras acompañar a esa serpiente tarada en vez de a nosotras ¬¬ ... uu pero ni modo ... nos vemos Gin :D!

- igualmente Ginji ... nos vemos :D!

-siiii nos vemos mas tarde Natsumi-chan , tambien nos vemos más tarde Mew-chan :D - dijo nuestro lindo emperador relampago al mismo tiempo que mostraba una de sus tiernas sonrisas que enamoran a cualquiera ¬

- ¬ eres tan lindo Gin-chan -dijo Mew mientras se sentaba en el asiento del chofer

- Gin-chan es muy tierno ... pero parece que esta enamorando de Ban - dijo Nat (LizDe: Nat me sale mas corto que Natsumi U ) mientras se subia al asiento de al lado

- ¬¬ maldita serpiente ... y por donde queda la casa de Madoka ?

- es verdad, bueno .. la casa de la srta. Madoka queda por alla - señalando la dirección que debería tomar

- confiare en ti Natsumi vv ... no me descepciones ¬¬

- no lo hare

1 hora despues ...

- en serio es la casa que queda más cerca Nat U¬¬ ?

- si Mew , aunque no lo crea u..u , despues la de la srta. Heven y de la srta. Himiko

- ohhhh falta mucho para ir donde Jubbei u..u ?

- si Mew u.u de hecho donde vive es de las casas mas lejos que conosco

- uu mmmm _"seguro la maldita perra , elijio una casa que este bien apartada de todos para poder tenerlo para el solo ¬¬"_ ... Nat me harias el favor de tocar el timbre mientras estaciono el camión?

- por supuesto Mew-chan ... ire a tocar el timbre - dijo Natsumi mientras se bajaba del camión y corria para tocar el timbre de la mansión de Madoka

- no puedo creer que LizDe me haga lucir como esa perra ¬¬ , no se que le ven de bueno - y asi fue como Mew estaciono el camión hechando pestes por doquier del lindo y adorable de Kazuki

DINGGGGG DONGGGGG (LizDe: lo siento el presupuesto es bajo para efectos de sonido ¬¬)

-Si? Quién es? -dijo un mayordomo avanzado en edad ,en la puerta

- ehhh señor, soy Natsumi , una amiga de la srta. Madoka ...

- K ONDA CALVITO :D! - dijo Mew apareciendo por detrás de Nat

- que clase de comportamiento es ese srta. ¬¬

-disculpela esque ... es extranjera! o.o!

-yes calvito:D

-quien es Winstong ? - dijo haciendo su estrandaaaaa ... Madoka ¬¬

- soy yo srta. Madoka :D

- eres tú Natsumi ? -dijo la ciega esa ¬¬

- si srta. Madoka y vengo con una amiga!

- Holassss _"recuerda Mew : no la mates , no la mates ¬¬ ... aun... muaja ja ja ja ja ja XD " _ K OnDa Miss Madoka:D _"aguanta Mew aguanta XO, haces esto por el ShidoxEmishi , RECUERDALO! " _

-Encantada de conocerla

- igualmente _"pronto desearas nunca haberlo hecho "_

-Me harían el favor de pasar a dentro -dijo Madoka entrando a su mansión ¬¬

-es un placer srta. Madoka

- ok ... LET'S GO!

- (susurrandole a Mew) no sabia que fueras extrangera Mew-chan o.o

- (susurrandole a Nat) Un.n jijiji

- pasen por aqui por favor - dijo Madoka mientras guiaba a Natsumi y Mew al salón

- Or My god! Tú casa si que es una CASA!

- fueron mis padres los que la construyeron

- la casa de la srta. Madoka es muy bonita

- seee ¬¬

- desean tomar algo? - dijo como siempre con esos modales que me revientan ... Madoka

- yo quiero Vodka:D

- me lo podría por favor volver a repetir , creo haber escuchado mal? -dijo .. Madoka ¬¬

-neee neee , ella quizo decir Mocka! .. café de mocka, eso es lo que quizo decir U jijijijiji

- pero yo quería Vodk... mmhphmpmnpmm

- verdad que querías Mocka , Mew-chan? U- dijo Natsumi tapandole la boca a Mew

- mmm seeee ¬¬ ... mocka o lo que sea , eso estara bien U¬¬

- tú que deseas Natsumi ?

- una taza de té por favor

- está bien ... Winstong!

- si srta. Madoka?

- traeles a mis invitadas , un té para la srta. Natsumi y un café de Mocka para la srta. Mew , por favor

- el café con poca azúcar calvito! o!

- si srta. ¬¬

- jiji es un apodo muy gracioso para Winstong

- a poco el calvito se llama Winstong o.o?

- si srta. Mew

- Madoka mis animales me dijeron que tienes compañía , vine para ver que no sean personas peligrosas - dijo haciendo su entrada junto con un hamster ... Shido :D!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ES SHIDO! o - dijo ,casi a punto de desmayarse por segunda vez , Mew , mientras se lanzaba hacia Shido - K buena ondaaaaa :D! ... por cierto ... estás pisando tú hamster o.oU - dijo Mew señalando al pobre hamster que había caído al suelo siendo aplastado por el pie de Shido

- nani? O.O - dijo Shido levantando su pie dejando respirar a la pobre criatura xD , aun con Mew colgada de él U¬¬

- los hamsters siempre se ven azules o.o?

- no ¬¬

- pobre hamster TT - dijo Natsumi comenzando a berrear por el infortunio del pobre animalito , al ver la muerte tan cerca por un pie xD

- le paso algo al hamster ? - pregunto una asustada Madoka al escuchar el chidillo que dio el pobre animalito al ser ... aplastado por el pie de Shido xD ja ja ja ja

- no le paso nada Madoka ... no te preocupes - dijo Shido solatando al hamster , para que andara por ahí ahh ... bueno hacer sus cosas de hamster ¬¬ - niña ..

- MANDE :D! -dijo Mew aún en la espalda de Shido

- quieres bajarte de mi espalda ¬¬

- naaaaa u.u

- b-a-j-a-t-e ! ¬¬

- ta bueno TT

- O.O K-Kazuki ?

- NO ME COMPARE CON ESA PERRA! o 

- pero Kazuki es hombre ¬¬

- U¬¬ ... - caída monumental de Mew

- pero porque demonios te pareces tanto a Kazuki ¬¬?

- preguntaselo a LizDe ¬¬ (LizDe: turi turi turi) , bueno ya me veo asi , pero me obligaron a usar esta ropa ¬o¬

- Shido - dijo Madoka llamando la atención de Shido - ha venido a visitarnos Natsumi y mi nueva amiga ... (siendo cortada abruptamente por ... adivinen)

- MEW! o _"Como si fuera a ser tu amiga ¬¬"_

- Hola señor Shido

- Hola ... - sip ... ese es Shido con su carismatica personalidad U¬¬

- una pregunta Shido -dijo Mew ya de metiche

- qué? ...

- que frío eres --U ... bueeeenooo ... yo quería preguntarte ... si as recibido noticias de Emishi, si ha venido a verte , si an salido juntos , dime algo . ? -

- ehhhhhh ... -dijo Shido algo avergonzado por tal pregunta

- de hecho - interrumpio Madoka - la semana pasada ,el joven Emishi vino a visitarnos , pero preguntale a Shido de que hablaron , ya que salio con él desde la mañana

-_" oh por dios! Madoka si que es tonta U¬¬ , pero bueno ... no voy a oponerme a eso w " _- alejandose con Shido de los demás , bueno ... la verdad fue que Mew lo llevo a rastras hasta un balcón - neee , Shido ... ya cuentame! Que hicieron , con detalles por favor! o

- ehhh o/o - bueno ... aunque no lo crean ese es Shido jijiji

- que hicieron ehhhh pillines ¬w¬ , estas sonrojado! anda ya cuentame, soy de confianza (LizDe: ay si como no) que hicieron eh? - dijo Mew acorralando a Shido contra la pared - ya dimeeeeee , que! ... Estas recordando algún momento rómantico ?

- yo ... ehhhh O/O

- el que calla otorga ¬w¬

- no es eso / , es solo que bueno ... es que él y yo ...

- con que él y tú ehhh ¬w¬?

- noooo / quiero decir... QUE TE IMPORTA!

- puessss ... uu ya tendras tiempo de contarnoslo cuando estes con LizDe w jijiji

- cuando este con quien ¬¬?

- AHHHH ES QUE NO TE LO HE DICHO!

- no ¬¬

- esque vengo a invitarlos a un lugar

- y porque crees que iria ?

- por que iran TODOS tus amigos ¬w¬ que no te gusta la idea de pasar tiempo con tus amigos , iran Ginji , Natsumi ... Kazuki ..._"agradescan que no lo mate en el camino" _... Jubbei... la serpiente tarada desgraciadamente ¬¬...

- si va esa serpiente tarada , definitivamente no pienso ir ¬¬

- y si te digo que en el camino al lugar a donde vamos , podras ver a Ban como un desquiciado adicto a los cigarrillos n.n , creeme es divertido verlo asi jijiji

- mmm puesss

-tambien iran Madoka ... y Emishi ... Himiko , Heven , Makubex , aunque para sacarlo a él necesito ponerle el aparato que me dio LizDe uu ... y tambien Emishi ... y Akabane , y Emishi ... y bueno tambien Yukihiko , no se si te acuerdas de el , la personalidad buena del loco de las espadas , te acuerdas ok, tambien iran Sakura y Kagami... y tambien Emishi

- U¬/¬ , bueno yo ...

- ( gritando muy pero muy alto) MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIERES IR A UN VIAJE CON NOSOTROSSSSSSSSS! SERA DIVERTIDOOOOOO! _"mientras vivas" _

- dice usted un viaje srta. Mew ? - dijo Madoka acercandose junto con Natsumi

- YES! MISS:D! _ "solo te pido que vallas , para que asi Shido ,por horrible que paresca , tenga una razón para que venir" _ que dices Madoka , te animas a ir , Shido tambien puede venir :D

- yo si quiero ir , suena divertido - volteandose hacia Shido - tú tambien iras , verdad Shido?

- psss yo ...

- verdad que iras Shido o

- tú tambien iras Shido o! -dijo Natsumi - va a ser muy divertido ir todos juntos , no creen?

-Por que Shido iras verdad - dijo Madoka sonando suplicante ... me enferma esa niña ¬¬

-claro que ira , verdad Shido , no vas a descepsionar a Madoka verdad ¬w¬? - dijo como siempre manipulando a la gente ... Mew

- esta bien ...

-GOOD! VERY GOOD SHIDO! - dijo mostrando una sonrisa de "jaja te gane!" Mew

- ya callate mocosa ¬¬

- me alegro de que vallas a ir Shido -dijo Madoka

- yo tambien me alegro de que valla señor Shido - dijo feliz Natsumi

-ya vamonos al camión :D!

-no tenemos que llevar nada? -pregunto inoportuna Madoka ¬¬ , nomas me sabe meter en líos

- ahora que lo dice srta. Madoka , Mew no debimos llevar nada o.o?

- naaaaa ... LizDe se encargara de todo (LizDe: AHORA ME DAS MAS TRABAJO! ¬¬! )

- pues ya vamonos , antes de que me arrepienta ¬¬

- a donde iremos ahora Nat? - pregunto Mew ya impaciente por llegar a su siguiente destino

- pues ahora al departamento de la srta. Heven

- OK! LET'S GO:D -dijo Mew guiando a Shido y a Madoka al camión

- aquí iremos todos ¬¬? -pregunto Shido no muy confiado por el raro aspecto del camión

- no as visto como es por dentro ¬w¬

- que puede de tener de (abriendose la puerta) ... bueno O.O

Ok .. les explicare el asunto , el camión aunque por fuera no paresca la gran cosa ademas de su graaaann tamaño , pos ... por dentro si que es la GRAN cosa , además de estar totalmente ambientado como una moderna sala de departamento de soltero , tiene un mini bar , alfombrado persa , sillones de cuero , y una muy buena decoración a base de lamparas y adornos top-modernistas , fijados muy cuidadosamente al camión para que no puedan caerse, en algún moviemiento brusco ... aunque , a pedido de Mew U¬¬ , se hizo un ... compartimento, que más parece calabozo de esclavos ¬¬ , donde obviamente iran personas "especiales" que Mew escogera ... pobres los que vallan uu

- que tal? Verdad que esta kawai ?

- ... O.O -aun sorpendido por el contenido del camión

- ejem ¬¬ ... dije VERDAD QUE ESTA KAWAI !

- bueno ...

- ¬¬

- si , esta genial ... ¬¬ feliz?

- siiiiii señor Shido:D!

- esta muy boinito Mew-chan :D

- si todos lo dicen debe estar muy lindo srta. Mew

- bueeenooo, el camión esta dividido en verias secciones , Ginji esta atrás ¬¬ eligio quedarse con Ban en ves de aca ¬¬, .. si quieres puedes ir a ver a la serpiente tarada , Shido , es muy divertido xD

- que tan desquiciado esta ¬w¬

- muuuuchooo , pero muuuuchoooo , digamos que puede morderte si le quieres quitar la cajita que le di xD ja ja ja

- en ese casi ire a visitarlo ¬u¬ je je je

- Nat ve subiendo al camión por favor , toma las llaves - entregandoselas - y baja la palanca verde que esta al costado del volante

- esta bien Mew-chan

- ahoraaaaaaa -volteandose - MADOKA:D

- si srta. Mew ?

- _"la odio tanto , estan perfecta ¬¬"_ sigueme por aca - dijo llevando a Madoka por una puerta que parecio misteriosamente despues de que Natsumi bajara la palanca- es un lugar especialmente para ti , para que descances darling - dijo encerrandola en un moderno cuarto de torturas , y con la cualidad especial de ser un cuarto anti-ruido , es decir .. que nadie oira nada afuera ... - espero que te gusten los teletubies "darling" ¬w¬

- telet..? ... AHHHHHH!- grito Madoka al tiempo que era amarrada en una silla mientras escuchaba la odiante canción de los teletubbies

- tintiwinki , dipsi , lala po, teletubbies ...

-NOOOOO! - gritaba Madoka- se que lo hace con las mejores intenciones srta. Mew! Pero no deseo escuchar los tele...!

- no te oigo! - grito Mew mientras se ponía su discaman a todo volumen - grita masssssss XD

- QUE NO DESESO ESCUCHAR A LOS TELE... !

- UPPPPSSSS - al tiempo que pateaba la puerta para cerrarla - ... se cerro la puerta uu ... pues ni modo ... Bye Madoka :D!

- y la srta Madoka Mew-chan o.o? - dijo Nat sentada en uno de los asientos de la cabina de manejo

- en un lugar especial para ella w - casi saltando de alegría - ahora hacia donde Nat ? - al tiempo en que encendio el motor

- tome esa calle - dijo Nat señalando el nuevo camino- va al camino de la casa de la srta. Heven

- okas - arrancando - ALLI VAMOS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA LI HOOOOO!

Liz: que les parecio gente! o

Mew: no pude conocer a Jubbei ToT

Liz: ya no chilles ¬¬

Mew: buuuuu

Liz: talves este corto esto , pero bueno , es solo la entradita a mi nuevo proyecto u.u

Mew : tu solo quieres que te manden reviews para que continues ¬o¬

Liz: que tiene de malo un poco de apoyo ¬¬!

Mew: que si nadie te manda review a ti no se te va a dar la regalada gana de continuar , eso!

Liz : me bajas la moral Y.Y

Mew ya parale no 99

Liz: ta bien

Mew: y cuando continuas esto?

Liz cuando reciba aunque sea un misero review .. me harian muy feliz saben - , este capi es corto pero los demas seran mas larguitos , y juro que ya tengo 3 capis listos , solo necesito su apoyo y lo hare jijiji

Mew: maldita chantajista ¬¬

Liz: ¬¬

Madre : YA SAL DE AHÍ Y VE A ALIMENTAR AL PERRO!

Liz: ya voy mami

Mew y LizDe : ADIOSIN !

Ps: solo un review y la continuo vale?


	2. Ola de secuestros Masivos 2 parte

LizDe: VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Mew: mira como celebro ¬¬

Liz: pero alegrateeeee , la gente me quiereeeeeeeeeee o

Mew: solo fueron dos personas! ¬o¬

Liz: ToT eres malaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mew: je je je ¬¬ , eso fue por no dejarme conocer a Jubbei!

Liz: yaaaa 66

Mew: ya veras que interrumpire tus planessss wuajajajaj ¬u¬

Liz: no vas a hacer nada Mew ¬¬

Mew: eso lo dices tú!

Liz: no te atreverias ¬o¬

Mew: hablas con la persona que te chantajea con un conejo de felpa

Liz: no le hagas nada al señor Funga Fuf Fu

Mew: Se puede saber quien le llama Funga Fu Fu a un conejo ¬¬?

Liz: YO! o

Mew: fijate que no me di cuenta U¬¬

Liz: ya comencemos con el fic vale?

Mew: SIIIIIII CONOCERE A JUBBEI! o

Liz: seeeh , pero no haras nada ok? ¬¬

Mew: siiiii :) (se nota que no me conoce muajajaja ¬w¬)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Bigger insanity"**

By: LizDe-Chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Chica rara , camión negro, es hora de la Ola de Secuestro Masivo! -2 Parte

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad ...

- MEWWWWWW COMO ME HACES TRABAJAR! XO - grito una chica , con traje de obrero de bajo sueldo, mientras trabajaba

- como tu no haces nada desgraciada ¬¬ - dijo mientras anotaba en su lista de cosas por hacer , otra **X** como prueba de que hizo esa labor

**Lista de cosas por hacer**

**X** Hacer la habitación de Ban y Ginji

**X** Hacer la habitación de Kazuki y Jubbei

**X **Hacer la habitación de Shido y Emishi :3

**X** Hacer el cuarto para Akabane y Kagami

- creo que debo instalar paredes anti-ruido U¬¬ - dijo LizDe imaginando lo que harian sus invitados estando solos - ¬ solo por si acaso ... a ver , que sigue ahora?

**X **Hacer la habitación de las mujeres (Himiko ,Heven, Natsumi y Sakura)

**X **Hacer el calabozo para Madoka

**Recordar: poner las serpientes**

**X **Hacer el cuarto para Yukihiko y Makubex

**Recordar: usar el conjuro de uno por dos para Yukihiko **

**y el microship para Makubex**

-Mas le vale a Mew acordarse del conjuro y el Microship ¬¬ - dijo LizDe mientras rezaba para que su conciencia lo recordara - continuemos ...

**X** Comprar comida en tamaño industrial

**X** Hacer la sala de Karaoke

**X** Instalar las paredes divisorias de las aguas termales

**X** comer papas fritas en el descanso

**X** Acomodar el Bar en el salón

**X** Comprar ropa y accesorios para la gente

**X** Instalar todas las camaras ocultas en los cuartos jijiji

**X** Instalar Bañera en los baños de cada cuarto

**X** Amueblar la sala , comedor , cocina

**X** Terminar de construir la piscina

**X **Comer mas papas fritas en el descanso

**X** Acondicionar el Spa

**X** Encerar los pisos

**X** Ver la novela de las 4

**X** Preparar el consultorio de LizDe

**X** Instalar el cuarto para billar

**X** Acondicionar la biblioteca

- que sigue ahora ... mmm - mirando su lista- o.o nani?

- o.o! ... TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! o ... -cayendo al piso - ya puedo morir en paz -- ... naaaah es demasiado pronto para que la gente se libre de mi u

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la Secuestradora xD

- ufffff -secandose el sudor con un pañuelo - ahora si vamos por lo importante Natsumi ¬w¬ -dijo Mew recordando como había ofrecido a Heven la oportunidad de estar en un lugar muy parecido a un hotel lujoso y de a gratis, a Himiko la oportunidad de burlarse de Ban junto con Shido , a Yukihiko , Makubex y Akabane la oportunidad de ver a Ginji U¬¬, aunque Akabane solo quería ir para asustarlo un poco n..n, a Emishi la oportunidad de ver a Shido ,y a Kagami ... la oportunidad de seducir a Akabane U - AHORA POR JUBBEI o !

- si Mew-chan , el vive doblando esta calle

- vamos por mi Jubbei ! - apretando el aceredador a todo lo que va - LET'S GO!

- n.nU

- Llegamossssssssss - frenando el coche de una peligrosa forma

- Mew-chan espera - dijo Natsumi tratando de alcanzar a Mew , que había salido corriendo del camión

- JUBBEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! - tratando de trepar por las rejas de la casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adentro ...

- Jubbei ... - dijo melosamente el maestro de los hilos mientras se sentaba a gatas sobre Jubbei, arrinconandolo en el piso, vistiendo solo un camisón de seda color crema , que dejaba ver sus hombros y que lo cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas - vamos Jubbei ... yo se que tu quieres - dijo Kazuki en el oido del otro (LizDe: ¬ )

- K-Ka-Kazuki - dijo un MUY nervioso Jubbei por la escasa cercanía del otro - (se escucha el sonido de alguien disparando una Bazuca , o como se escriba ¬¬) escuchaste eso Kazuki oo?

-no ¬¬ .. no escuche nada - voliendo a ponerse de gatas - en que andavamos (con voz melosa) ... asi ... -inclinandose hacia el otro - Jubbei .. yo se que tu quieres ... yo se que te gusto

- O/O eeeehhh!

- vamos no te hagas - desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Jubbei - ya te vi mirandome una ves mientras me tomaba un baño ¬w¬

- O/O eso fue un accidente!

- ay si como no ¬¬

- U/U fue solo un accidente

-a mi no vengas con esos cuentos ¬¬ - inclinandose muy pero muy cerca de la boca de jubbei - yo se que tu quieres ... - dijo acercandose a la boca del otro

- O/O - ohhh los tomates se verian palidos al lado de jubbei

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHIIIIIIIIIIIII PERRAAAAAAA !- grito Mew tumbando la puerta con su bazuca n..n - ALEJATE DE ÉL ! - tirandosele encima a un Kazu que veía petrificado como una copia suya se le abalanzaba encima

- oO NANI! ... AHHHHHHH - déspues de uns minutos de confunción al fin se le dio por reaccionar y atacar a su presunta copia - A QUIEN LE DICES PERRA! - atacando de la misma manera a Mew

-OO dos Kazuki ?

- annnnn no .. no es eso - dijo una agitada Natsumi por la carreraza que se tubo que dar para alcanzar a Mew- ella es Mew y parece que le gustas mucho

- ehhh o/o yo?

- asi parece - dijo señalando como se peleaba con Kazuki como dos gatas U¬¬

- pero .. cual es cual?

- no lo se ToT , son tan ... parecidas o parecidos OO, mmm bueno , tu toma a cualquiera de los dos y yo hare lo mismo

- AHHHH DEJAME TERMINAR CON ESA PERRA DE UNA VEZ! - dijo Mew siendo tratada de sujetar por Natsumi o Jubbei

-HILOS INMOVILICEN A ESTA ZORRA! - dijo el maestro de los hilos lanzando sus hilos hacia la "intrusa"

-AGUJAS VOLADORAS ATAQUEN A ESTA PERRA! -dijo ... MEW! O.O deteniendo el ataque del otro con sus agujas ( O..O a poco puede hacer eso?)

- NANI! O.O - esa fue la expresión de todos sorprendidos al ver que la "copia" de Kazuki tenia el ataque de .. Jubbei?

- m-mis agujas v-vo-voladoras o.O?

- YESSSSS :D! - dijo Mew deteniendo los ataques del otro y al mismo tiempo mostrandole una sonrisa a Jubbei - LizDe insistio en que aprendieramos una tecnica para defendernos de pervertidos , ella quería que utilizara hilos como esta... - mirando de reojo a Kazuki - PERRA! - volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa a Jjubbei - pero yo decidi estudiar la tecnica de las agujas de la escuela Kake ya que creo que es la mejor escuela de medicina molenaria u

- que linda ¬ - dijo ... Jubbei, ehhh oO esto no estaba planeado ... ¬¬ MEWWWW!

- J-Jubbei? o.o , DEJA DE MIRARLA JUBBEI! ... JUBBEI! - emmm es Kazuki

Ok ... ya se armo la gorda con Kazuki y Mew U¬¬ , los hechos: Mew coqueteando descaradamente a Jubbei mientras le cuenta acerca de sus pasatiempos y de cómo admira a la escuela Kake , mientras este queda más embobado , sin quitar en cuenta que Mew trata de que Jubbei note todos sus GRANDES atributos , al tiempo que Kazuki trata de llamar la atención de jubbei por cualquier medio, y ... bueno ... Natsumi simplemente esta limpiando con una escoba todo el desastre que armo Mew

- J-U-B-B-E-I ! - dijo un ya histerico Kazuki separando a los "tortolos"

- n¬n queeeee ? - casi babeo el Kakei medio embobado por la nueva chica

- OYEEEE ¬o¬ - dijo Mew tomando de un brazo a Jubbei -

- SUELTALO!

- ES MIO!

- YO LO VI PRIMERO!

- NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD!

-TAMPOCO LA TUYA

-BIEN- dijeron Mew y Kazuki al mismo tiempo soltandolo - QUE EL DECIDA!

- Jubbei ... mira como me dejo ..-mirando de reojo a Mew- esta .. zorra ¬¬ ... - señalando el pequeño camison- toda mi ropa esta hecha pedazos ... y no traigo nada abajo ... mmm no quieres ver? -dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa pícara mientras terminaba de romper parte de la manga del camisón

- yo O/O K-Kazuki - tartamudeaba Jubbei mientras veía como el "amable" maestro de los hilos seguía desgarrando lo que quedaba por romper

- Jubbei ...los hilos de esta ... (mirando a Kazu) ..perra ¬¬! me dejo toda mi ropa hecha trizas... - susurro Mew con voz melosa , mientras señalaba como su ropa se estaba cayendo por si sola

- mmphh O/O M-Mew - dijo Jubbei mientras Veía como la ropa de Mew cada vez que caía , comenzaba a dejar ver su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado en la parte superior

- SEÑOR KAZUKI , MEW-CHAN! - grito Natsumi , corriendo despavorida mientras ponía una cortina entre "ellas" y Jubbei , justo en el momento enque las prendas de ambos terminaban de caer al suelo - / llegue a tiempo

- U/U llegaste a tiempo

- RAYOS! -se escucho gritar a Kazuki y Mew detrás de la cortina

-n/n Kazuki-kun , Mew-chan tomen esto .. -dijo Nat entragandoles a cada uno un poco de ropa que saco del armario de Kazuki

- YO NO ME PONDRE ESTO!

- NO VAS A USAR MI ROPA!

- bueeenoo ... tendre que salir asi ... mmm Jubbei no quieres verme - dijo Mew mientras asomaba la cabeza y le giñaba un ojo a Jubbei

- NO VAS A SALIR ASI DESCARADA!

- MIRA QUIEN HABLA ÉL QUE ESTABA EN UN CAMISÓN SOBRE MI JUBBEI!

- NO ES TUYO! ES MÍO!

- ES MÍOOOO!

- MIOOOOO!

- YO NO SOY DE NADIE!- grito un exasperado Jubbei cansado de ser tratado como un trofeo

- TU ERES MIO! - gritaron "las" dos

- NO SOY DE NADIE! - dijo ya cansado Jubbei atravezando la cortina

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - rocas , ladrillos , papas y muñecos de Barney fueron lanzados contra Jubbei - PERVERTIDO! - gritaron Kazu y Mew

- ARHGGGG ! - grito Jubbei al ser alcanzado por los hilos y agujas de Kazuki y Mew

- JUBBEI! -gritaron al ver lo que habían hecho ( ay si gritan no? ¬¬) , poniendose parte de las cortinas para cubrir sus cuerpos

Los Hechos: Kazuki lanzo sus hilos hacia los ojos de Jubbei, para que no pudiera ver nada (LizDe: recuerden que en est fic Jubbei puede ver ¬¬) y Mew lanzo sus agujas para aprisionar a Jubbei a una pared , dando por resultado que quedara noqueado , y Natsumi solo corría despavorida buscando una caja de primeros auxilios

- perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon ToT - lloro Kazuki mientras quitaba sus hilos y trataba de curar las heridas , con la caja de primer auxilios que le dio Natsumi

- disculpa , disculpa , disculpa , disculpa ToT - chillo Mew quitando sus agujas y aplicando otras para quitar el dolor

- PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN - berrearon los dos , porque Jubbei no salia de su estado de inconciencia xD

- - pobre de Jubbei ¬¬

- espero que se recupere U.U - dijo Natsumi soltando un suspiro de resignación - se ve muy mal

- TU TIENES LA CULPA! - gritaron Kazu y Mew señalandose mutuamente

- TU LO ATACASTE PRIMERO!

-TU LO NOQUEASTE!

- YA BASTA LOS DOS! - dijo ... Natsumi O..O?

- Nat-Natsumi? - tartamudio Mew por el desconcierto

- Srta. Natsumi ?

- QUE NO VEN QUE JUBBEI ESTA MAL! - bajandosele el enojo - ya paren sus peleas por un momento!

- Hai U.U - bajo la cabeza un Kazuki muy avergonzado por su comportamiento

- ta bueno U.U - dijo Mew en una pose de resignación

- ok ¬¬ ... - mirando como estaban vestidos y avergonzandose de a ver estado gritandoles - / serían tan amables de ponerse ropa decente ?

- nani o..o? -dijeron al unísono dandose cuenta de cómo andaban de ropa xD

- AHHHHHHH - otro grito se escucho alrededor de la manzana

Despues de haberse vestido , y recuperado la conciencia de Jubbei

- ejem ... creo que debemos empezar desde el pricipio - mirando a Jubbei - pero no olvides de lo que hablamos Jubbei ¬w¬

- o/o

- de que hablaron Jubbei ¬¬ - al costado de su médico personal - sino me lo dices pensare mal Jubbei ¬¬

- no es nada Kazuki U.U son solo cosas entre estudiantes de la escuela Kake

- eso! solo entre nosotros dos ¬¬!

- todo lo que tenga que ver con mi Jubbei es cosa mia ¬¬!

- QUE EL ES MIO

- ES MIO!

-YA PAREN USTEDES DOS! - O..O Natsumi se esta poniendo rebelde

- Hai u.u - respondieron al unísono

- y a que venías Mew-chan o..o?- pregunto Jubbei

- ahora le dices Mew-chan ¬¬! -reclamo un algo (ALGO?) celoso Kazuki

- esto es entre los dos perra! ¬¬! no te metas!

- callate zorra!

- que no les dije que PARARAN! - dijo ya alguito histerica Nat (alguito?)

- ok ... ya me calmo u.u

- ta' bien u..u - susurro Mew uniendo sus dedos indices avergonzada

- y ... a que vino Mew ? - comenzo Jubbei al ver que los animos se habían "calmado"

- A SECUESTRARLOS :D!

- SABIA QUE NO ERAS DE CONFIANZA ZORRA!

- ESPEREN ! - grito Natsumi llamando la atención de todos - lo que ella quiere decir , esque la acompañemos como ayudantes de un experimento de sicología en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad - dijo Natsumi explicando lo que Mew debería decir ¬¬

- ESO MISMO :D!

- y entonces porque dijiste "secuestrarlos" ehh zorra ¬¬?

- esque soy extranjera perra ¬¬! ... y pues aun no me acostumbro a este lenguaje , asi que me confundo en el significado de las palabras / - dijo Mex mostrando un tierno sonrojo

- que tal si vamos Kazuki ? - pregunto Jubbei mientras veía enternecido el sonrojo de Mew

- NO! ¬¬!

- TIENES MIEDO DE QUE ME LO LLEVE O QUE ¬¬?

- NO TE TENGO MIEDO ¬¬! - chispas se veían entre estos dos - VAMOS A IR JUBBEI! voy a demostrarle a esta zorra que no le tengo miedo! ¬¬!

- ya les dije que no soy ningun trofeo ¬¬

- que bien , ahora iremos todos U -dijo Natsumi tratando de bajar la tensión

- aja ¬¬ ... - fue la seca respuesta de Kazuki y Mew

- eso creo U¬¬ - respondío algo sorprendido Jubbei por la actitud departe de Kazuki y su nueva "amiga" Mew

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- TU TE VAS ATRÁS Y PUNTO!

- YO IRÉ DONDE JUBBEI VAYA!

- y si yo voy atrás ¬¬? -dijo Jubbei cansado de escuchar la discución que se armo

- NO! ¬¬ - gritaron al unísono

Los Hechos: Despues de haberlos "convencido" para que fueran a la casa para el expiremento de sicología, se armo otro lío ... donde diablos irian Jubbei y Kazuki U¬¬ , obvio , el camión es enorme y todos caben , pero Mew quiere que Jubbei vaya con Natsumi y ella en la parte de adelante y quiere que Kazu se vaya atrás ... de preferencia junto con Ban U¬¬ ... y ... bueno Kazuki no esta NADA deacuerdo

-Jubbei ira con nosotras y asunto resuelto ¬¬!

- no ira contigo zorra ¬¬!

- ira conmigo perra ¬¬!

- Y si Kazuki y Jubbei van adelante con nosotras Mew-chan U ?-dijo Natsumi tratando de dar una solución al problema

- NO! ¬¬ - ohh si las miradas mataran u..u - ademas... no alcanzamos 4 ¬¬

- yo puedo ir sobre mi Jubbei ¬w¬ - hablando de coqueterias , el pelilargo se acercaba lentamente al chico del millon de dólares XD

- TU NO VAS A IR SOBRE MI JUBBEI! ¬¬ -interponiendose entre Kazu y "su propiedad privada"

2 horas Despues en la carretera

- no puedo creer que vallas sobre mi Jubbei ¬¬

- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es tuyo ¬¬?

- no veo que tenga tu nombre ¬¬

- claro que tiene mi nombre n..n - mostrando el cuello de la camisa donde se puede ver con letras bordadas: _Propiedad de Kazuki Fuchuin_

- Oó no sabia que estuvieras tan loca zorra!

- NO ESTOY LOCA! ... soy hombre ¬¬ - caída estilo anime de todos

- CASI HAGO QUE NOS ESTRELLEMOS! - grito Mew sudando frío ya que casi pierde el control del camión - NO HABLES ESTUPIDECES ZORRA! ÒÓ

- QUE SOY HOMBRE!

- uyy ... se nota tanto U¬¬ - tono irónico , MUY irónico - fijate que ni yo me preocupo tanto acerca de mis arrugas

- ehhh o..o?

- LizDe adora espiarte u..u ... yyy... en una de esas vimos una de tus mascarillas anti- arrug ... - tapandole la boca antes de que termine de hablar

- CALLATE! Ò..Ó

- OYE! ¬o¬ yo solo quería que el mundo supiera la verdad acerca de "la divinad de Kazuki Fuchuin"

- NO TE ESCUCHO! ..

- y eso que la gente no sabe tu VERDADERA EDAD! ¬o¬ - or my god! o..o información valiosa!

- d-de que h-hablas n.nUUUU ?

- de que la gente no sabe que tu tienes ... MPNHMNPMNNNNEEEFNPPHOMN

- ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO LE OIGANNN! -tapandole la boca , mas bien asfixiandola XD

Me pregunto si llegaran vivos a la casa U¬.¬ Los Hechos: Mew tratando de mantener el volante derecho , mientra Kazu le tapa la boca , para que no distribuya al publico el "secreto de estado" XD , todo esto siendo observado por un Jubbei y una Natsumi que fueron expulsados hasta un rincón , ya que "las" otras dos discutian peor que perro y gato o..oU

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de unas "horrorosas" horas en la carretera

- Al fin ya llegamos u..u - suspiro Mew - ABRE LA REJA LIZDE! -grito por un intercomunicador en la entrada

- por fin llegamos! ToT - casi lloro al rey de los cielos nuestro lindo Jubbei n..n

- de que te andas quejando Jubbei ¬¬ , que acaso te molesto que aiga ido sobre ti?

- claro que le molesto perra! ¬¬

- no estoy hablando contigo ¬¬ - mostrando la carita mas tierna que se consiguio - se esta quejando por que tuvo que soportar todo el camino u..u , pobre de mi Jubbei - abrazadolo por el cuello - u..u ay que mimarlo mucho , yo te curare el trauma sicologico que has de aver sufrido w

- LLEGAMOS! Ò..Ó - freno de golpe en la entrada de la casa , haciendo que el pelilargo se diera de lleno contra la ventana - ya bajate perra ¬¬! - bajandolo de arrastras

- ten cuidado zorra!

- que tenga cuidado tu abuela ¬¬ - murmuro entre dientes jalando del pelo a Kazu para que se despegara de Jubbei

-LLEGARONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! - ... tengo que decir que la persona grito eso? - ÒÓ MEW! - dijo esa misma persona desconocida desde la entrada de la casa que era rodeada de arboles , haciendo imposible la visualización de esta

- ahora que hice ¬o¬ - aun agarrando del pelo a Kazuki

- ¬¬ - señalando la mano que aprezaba los bellos cabellos del otro - S-U-E-L-T-A-L-O!

- pero pero pero pero ToT

- AHORA!

- TU NO ME MANDAS ¬¬

- No habra televisión para ti ¬¬

- ESOOOOOOO NOOOOO ToT - arrodillandose.. aun con el pelo de Kazuki en su mano - no metas al señor tele en esto TT

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer darling u.u

- Ta' bien ¬¬ - soltandolo del pelo , no sin antes darle un ultimo tiron

- ayyyyyy , eso duele ¬¬ - acomodando sus cascabeles

- ire a cambiarme este intento de ropa ¬¬

- oye! ¬¬!

- en verdad eres Kazuki Fuchuin ¬?

- si porque ¬¬? - desconfiado ya que no sabia quien le hablaba

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito de emoción la extraña corriendo apresuradamente desde la entrada de la casa hasta donde se encontraba la movilización de tropas

- dime que no es cierto - rogo Jubbei a Natsumi que trataba de sostenerlo de un futuro desmayo

- creo que si O..O - respondio Natsumi mientras veía como una larga melena marrón se agitaba traviesa debajo del sombrero

- O..O

- DE VERDAD ES USTED SEÑOR KAZUKI! - grito euforica una chica de vestido celeste con estampado de flores y un sombrero de paja, que ocultaba su rostro , pero dejaba ver una larga cabellera marrón sujetada por cintas blancas

- O..O quien eres tú? - dijo un sorprendido Kazuki al ser abrazado de pronto por la nueva chica

- Me llamo LizDe ! -se presento feliz la chica mientras levantaba su cabeza dejando ver su rostro que era TAMBIEN igual al de nuestro maestro de los hilos- me alegra que halla venido o!

- otra Ò..Ó !

- ya me llevo - fue lo último que dijo Jubbei antes de caer desmayado

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ahhhhrgggg .. mi cabeza - gruño el joven Kakei mientras habria sus ojos y observaba el panorama : lo primero que vio fue a su suposición fueron a Kazuki y Mew que no dejaban de preguntarle si se encontraba bien , al tiempo que se peleaban como ya se había hecho costumbre , también observo que Mew ya no llevaba la misma ropa de Kazuki , llevaba un pantalón de bolsas con estampado estilo militar a la cadera , junto con un top crema que dejaba ver su vientre plano y hombros descubiertos, y por dios ese top debería estar prohibido , porque practicamente solo cubría lo "necesario" que es justo lo que cualquier hombre pervertido desearía ver- O/O -más al fondo a Ginji siendo acosado por Akabane , con un Ban ya recuperdo apartandolo junto con Kagami que no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de llevarse a Jackal con él , a la derecha Yukihiko y Makubex que miraban de lejos a Ginji con una mirada llena de ternura y desilución al verlo ciendo celado por un Ban y no ver nada de incomodidad de parte de él , pasando a Ginji , todavía más atrás se podía a ver a Shido y Madoka hablando tranquilamente , con Emishi a su izquierda viendo tristemente la escena , pasando la vista hacia arriba ,en la parte central de las escaleras se puede ver una especie de estrado improvisado, con la otra copia de Kazuki a la que identifico como LizDe junto con Natsumi y su hermana Sakura acomodando una especie de microfono , unas gradas más abajo Himiko y Heven hablando algo acerca de lo rídiculo que se veía Ban , y claro que coincidia con ellas , Ban se veía TOTALMENTE ridiculo , celando a Ginji como si Akabane se lo fuera a comer o algo , mientras Madoka estaba a un costado riendo muy disimuladamente - me hubiera quedado desmayado U¬¬ - fue lo único a lo que atino decir Jubbei despues de ver tanta estúpidez junta

- QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTES BIEN JUBBEI! -grito Mew de felicidad mientras apretaba a Jubbei contra su pecho o..oU

-O/O - más rojo que un tomate no podía estar , quedar aplastado entre esa "pechonalidad" no le era nada desagradable XD

-SUELTALO! ¬¬ - dijo Kazu liberando al Kakei de esa nada detestable tortura

- yo solo le daba un inocente abrazo ¬o¬

- UN INOCEN ...! ÒÓ - ni termino la frase , ya que LizDe comenzo a hablar por el microfono

- ATENCIÓN! o -llamo LizDe por su microfono , con un nuevo cambio de ropa , este era una falda larga blanca con olejes muy a la floricienta me entienden ¬¬, con un top que se amarraba sobre el cuello rosado que marcaba muy bien su "delantera"

- ... - atención lograda

- primero ... disculpen a Mew u.u ... es una irrespetuosa , manipuladora , egoísta ,caprichosa ...

- YA ESTUVO NO? ¬o¬ - grito avergonzada Mew

- estoy totalmente deacuerdo srta. LizDe u..u - habló el maestro de los hilos asintiendo con la cabeza en una pose formal

- por favor acepte mis disculpas señor Kazuki U.U - pidio bajando la cabeza LizDe

- ayyyy -arremendando a LizDe - acepte mis disculpas señor Kazuki ... ¬¬ es alguna broma o que?

- Mew ... u.u

- pregunta LizDe-chan - dijo chibi Ginji levantando su manita

- sip?

- por que Kazuki , Mew y tú se ven iguales o.o? - todos voltearon expectantes ante la pregunta

- posss u..u -silencio de expectación - PORQUE ME VEO MUY BIEN ASI! o!

- ... -caída general

- mmm coincido en eso , te ves preciosa , eres una divinidad griega u.u - añadieron Kazuki y Mew

- eso lo dicen por que se ven igual ¬¬ - interrumpio Ban

- eso no quita que su apariencia sea divinamente perfecta u..u -continuo con su alagamiento propio el maestro de los hilos

- por horrible que paresca ... estoy deacuerdo fenomeno de los hilos u..u - dijo Mew TAMBIEN inflando su ego

- A QUIEN LE DICES FENÓMENO ZORRA! ¬o¬ - grito volteando hacia su "rival"

- A QUIEN MAS PERRA! ¬o¬

- ohhh pelea de gatas ¬..¬ - aporto sabiamente Ban U¬¬

- A QUIEN LE DICES GATA ! - gritaron al unísono volteandose hacia un Ban que había adoptado una forma chibi , a tal grito que dieron

- yoooo , a nadie ¬o¬ - dijo ironicamente - ves a otras gatas ¬o¬? - alguien esta en problemassss UoU

- YO NO SOY NINGUNA GATA ! - volvieron a decir al unísono , lanzandose hacia Ban

- EYY! ten cuidado con mis lentes - se escucho entre la nube que se había formado acausa de la pelea , ustededs saben no? la tipica nubecita que se forma cuando uno se pone a pelear , seguido de un CRASH! -todo el movimiento se detuvo , dando a ver que Kazuki y Mew tenían agarrado a Ban del cuello de la camisa y con sus dos puños al aire , pero .. tambien se podía ver que estaban pisando los lentes del "Gran Ban Midou"

- ohh ohhh O..O - dijo un ya asustado Ginji por que sabía lo que vendría

- mis lentes... MALDITAS GATAS! Ò..Ó - grito Ban enfurecido mostrando en sus ojos que eso no se quedaria asi , la pantalla se dividio en tres mostrando los ojos de tres personas muy pero MUY enfurecidas

- YA PARENLE ! Ò..Ó - fue el grito monumental que lanzo LizDe desde su estrado - ejem ... ¬¬ dejenme continuar no?

- esta bien ¬¬ - refunfuño Ban

- solo por que usted me lo pide srta LizDe u..u

- tengo opción ¬¬? -pregunto Mew

- NO! ¬¬

- ta bueno u.u

- Ok ¬¬ ... o LES DOYYY LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS USTEDES

- eso era lo que nos quería decir mocosa ¬¬ -gruño Ban

- me dejas terminar Ban ¬¬?

- dejame pensar ... - Lizde saca de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos como la que Mew tenía - / claro que si srta. LizDe

- ¬w¬ asi me gusta ja ja ja

- U¬¬ - mirada general del resto

- LizDe habla de una vez oó! -interrumpio Mew el incomodo silencio que se había hecha

- yaaaa yaaaa no te esponjes o. ... ejem ... buuuueeeeno los necesito para que me ayuden en un proyecto

- si si si , algo nos dijo la niña ¬¬ - interrumpio shido - ve al grano mocosa ...

-yaaaa esque quiero que se queden indefinidamente en esta casa -dijo mostrando ojos de borrego degollado

- y por que tendriamos que hacerlo mocosa ¬¬ - expreso "cordialemente" Ban

- porqueeeeeeee o MEW LUCES POR FAVOR!

- no hago esto por gusto ¬¬ - dijo Mew mientras apagaba las luces y encendia un proyector en medio de la sala que aparecio de quien sabe donde

- ESTE ES EL CONDOMINIO CHOCOLATE CON CEREZAS! o! - grito LizDe por su microfono mientras señalaba el proyecto donde se apreciaba la vista panoramica de una mansión

- ES MUY BONITOOO! o - grito Chibi ginji mientras bailaba su bailecito de la felicidad - ahí es donde nos quedaremos LizDe-chan u? - dijo chibi ginji con estrellitas en sus ojos

- siii verdad que el lugar esta lindou o - dijo chibi LizDe bailando junto con ginji

- ... - mirada general hacia LizDe

- U¬¬ juro que no soy su conciencia por que quiero

- te creemos - dijeron la mayoría

- _que felicidad a vacacionar lara lara la o_ - cantaban como lunaticos chibi Ginji y chibi LizDe

- a mi parece muy linda la srta. LizDe - sonrio feliz Kazuki mientras decia eso

- eso es lo dices , por que la replica te idolatra ¬¬

- eso no le quita lo linda e inteligente

- ay si tu 99 - dijo con ironia la anarquista de Mew

- no puedo creer que tu seas conocida de la srta. LizDe ¬o¬

- yyyyy ... como te sientes Jubbei u?- ignorando por completo a Kazuki con la cara más inocente que se consiguió

- ya me siento mejor Mew , gracias por preguntar U je je je - rio nerviosamente Jubbei , viendo como una aura roja se extendia sobre su "mejor amigo" que estaba atrás de Mew

- que crees que haces zorra ¬o¬!

- pues que más! pregunto como se encuentra Jubbei! no como ... otras -barriendo a Kazu con la mirada - que solo quieren buscar pelea ¬o¬! - poniendo radicalmente ojitos de corderito degollado - solo me preocupo por Jubbei ;.; - abrazo a Jubbei aprovechando el pánico

- que crees que haces! - gito Kazuki con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

- yo .. estaba muy preocupada por ti ... Jubbei - dijo Mew mientras alzaba el rostro y se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Jubbei

- ALEJATE DE EL! - gruño o.o! Kazuki mientras jalaba del pelo a Mew hasta tirarla al piso

- ¬¬ ayyyy!

- mejor agradece que no te mato ahora mismo o.ó , solo por que le tengo respeto a la srta. LizDe

- ni que te tuviera miedo ¬o¬

- pues deverias - dijo mientras sacaba uno de sus cascabeles

- ya quisieras - sacando tres agujas de un guatnte que traía puesto

- ya podrían callarese gatas , la mocosa comenzo a hablar denuevo y me intersa escuchar oó

- A QUIEN LE DICES GATA! - gritaron al unísono las "gatas" mirando a Ban ,uno con un tic tac en el ojo izquierdo y la otra con un tic tac en el ojo derecho respectivamente

-ME DEJEN CONTINUAR! - gruño y grito LizDe desde su estrado al ser interrumpida por los gritos de su conciencia y de su idolatrado Kazuki - siento haberle gritado señor Kazuki u.u - bajo la cabeza apenada LizDe cuando se dio cuenta a quien había gritado

- solo por que es usted srta. LizDe u..u

- y que para mi no hay disculpas! ¬¬!

- contigo ya no hay perdón ¬¬ es por tu bien Mew-chan ;.; debo ser fuerte - dijo tratando de mantener la compostura antes de que se pusiera a concentir a Mew

- me quieres taaaaanto ¬¬

- siiiii

- 99 hay Dios

- continuando con lo que decía - dijo Liz por su microfono - esta es el condominio chocolate con cerezas

- se puede saber por que el nombre - pregunto Heven

- muuu ya lo sabran u..u - "explico" LizDe

- seeeh ¬¬ - apoyo? Mew

- dejando eso U¬¬ ... esta es la piscina - mostrando una gran piscina con ...

- O¬O - mirada atontada por parte de Ban , Jubbei , Akabane y Shido

- que diablos miras Jubbei ¬¬ - dijo Kazu mientras jalaba de la manga freneticamente a Jubbei tratando de llamar su atención que estaba concentrada en la ... imagen de la pantalla

- Ban-chan o..o - dijo Ginji tratando de llamar la atención sin exito

- Akabane o.ó ... - casi gruño Kagami con le ceño fruncido mirando a Jackal mirar la pantalla con mucha atención U¬¬

- Shido se puede saber que tanto estas mirando o.ó - chillo Emishi aun costado del maestro de las bestias

- LIZDE DIJISTE QUE NO PONDRIAS ESA FOTO! ¬/¬!

- essque cuando hiba a tomar otra foto ... se me acabo el rollo para la cámara ToT - dijo Chibi Liz con lagrimitas en los ojos

- QUE SE TE ACABO EL MALDITO ROLLO! PEQUEÑA DEMONIA! - grito Mew mientras extrangulaba a LizDe al mero estilo de Homero Simpsom

Sip se lo que se preguntan ¿Qué diablos tiene la dichosa foto, les respondere : Se puede ver a Mew , como saben que es ella? pues esque trae puesto un bikini muy corto de color negro , y cuando digo corto es corto, esta semi recostada aun lado de la piscina ,con un helado en la mano, pero la cosa de porque todos se quedan mirando la foto es esta ... Los Hechos : aparentemente a Mew se le cayo parte de su helado , y este quedo entre los dos "criminales" de el alboroto de la foto , porque la fotito , muestra a una Mew con una carita muy tierna , como ya dije ese PEQUEÑO bikini , y un poco de helado de vainilla que se había caído en medio de los "criminales" U¬¬ , y como la mente de la gente de este mundo es TAAAANNN limpia ¬¬ , com creen que lo interpretaron?

- YA QUITA ESO! - grito Mew completamente sonrojada zarandeando a Liz para que cambiara esa imagen

- yaaaaa ToT -apretando un boton en su control remoto para pasaar a la siguiente imagen -emmm u/u pasando a lo siguiente ...

- las tines bien puestas niña ¬..¬ -dijo Ban pasando un brazo sobre Mew

- a quien diablos le dices eso o/ó - gruño Mew sacando una aguja y poniendola en el cuello de Midou

- salio fierita la chiquita ¬w¬ - comenzo a molestar Shido

- YA NO ME MOLESTENNNN! 0/0

- ejem ... podriamos volver al tema - preguntaron ALGO furiosas las chicas que pudieron ver la imagen (lease: menos Madoka que esta ciega XD)

- si eso ¬¬ - dijo por su microfono LizDe señalando una imagen del mapa de la casa

CONTINUARA ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-LIZDEEEEE! - grita Mew con una escopeta de cazador

- no me pegues ToT - Chillo Mew desde debajo de su cama

- LO QUE VOYA HACER ES DESTRUIR TU COMPUTADORA

- NANI! - salio LizDe de su escondite - OÓ TU NO TOCARAS MI COMPU!

- y quien lo va a evitar ¬¬!

media hora despues ...

- Holassss queridos lectores ..

- SACAME DE AQUÍ! - chillo desde una silla Mew en donde estaba amarrada

- eso es por meterte entre Kazuki y Jubbei o.ó

- ¬..¬ estas enojada por que llame su atención

- TU NO LO HICISTE!

- y porque no? ¬..¬

- porque tu te ves igual a Kazuki u.u ... por eso llamaste su atencióm ¬u¬

- OÓ

- je je je

- Buaaaaaaaaaaa ToT eres malaaaaaaaaaa

- ja ja ja ja ¬¬ ... emmm se me salio el lado maligno U

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Mew O.O?

- BUAAAAAaaa

- Mew ;.; ?

- BUAAAAAAAAA

- NO LLORES QUE YO LLORO! ToT

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

------------------------------

-Perdonen eso ¬¬

- seeeh perdonen a izDe por eso u..u

- pero si fuieste tu la que se puso a berrear ¬¬!

- emmm 99

- olvidemoslo vale 66?

- ta' bueno

- AHORA SHIII o

- que? ¬¬

- ¬¬ no me interrumpas

- yaaaaa 99

- quiero darles las gracias a las dos misericordosas personas que me mandaron review , gracias , MUCHAS GRACIAS ToT

- SIIIII GRACIAS A USTEDES CONOCI A JUBBEI ToT

- ¬¬ - turba furiosa que parecio en la puerta

- ehhh U quiero decir GRACIAS por dejar review y hacer que la hisoria continue

- ¬¬ aja - turba furiosa junto con LizDe

- ADIOSIN GENTE! o - Mew y LizDe

**Ps: YA SABEN REVIEWS PARA CONTINUACIÓN! ¬¬!**


	3. Problemas Problematicos

-Volviiiiiiiii -LizDe con un traje de conejo

- y ahora pork tengo k usar esto - Mew con un traje de gato negro

- pos porque esta bonito n.n

- U¬¬

-cambiando de tema -se gira hacia el publico -este capi esta recontraaaaa chiquito , pero comprendan ToT e tenido muchos problemas ...

-su novio defendio a su amiga antes que a ella u.u

- Buaaaaaaaaaaa ToT

- ya ya yaaaa 99

- Buaaaaaaaaaa snif snif ;.; pa rematar mi compu se malogro y solop pude hacer este capitulo chiquitititititito

- ya comencemos no ¬¬?

-seeeh ¬¬

- LET'S GO! - gritan Mew y LizDe

- y perdonen mis faltas ortograficas u.uU

* * *

"**Bigger insanity"**

By: LizDe-Chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Problemas Problematicos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- YA NO ME MOLESTENNNN! 0/0

- ejem ... podriamos volver al tema - preguntaron ALGO furiosas las chicas que pudieron ver la imagen (lease: menos Madoka que esta ciega XD)

- si eso - dijo por su microfono LizDe señalando una imagen del mapa de la casa - este es el comedor n.n -dijo Liz señalando un cuarto muy amplio ,con pilares de marmol (o una muy buena imitació ú.ù ) , una enorme ventana con muchas cortinas de color rojo y con una laaaarga mesa en el centro , y un cuadro donde aparecian LizDe y Mew con trajes estilo griego , LizDe con una tunica que lellegaba hasta las rodillas ceñido al cuerpo,haciendo del simbolo de paz con las manos y Mew con una tunica corta mas arriba de las rodillas , tambien ceñida al cuerpo ,recostada sobre una pared mirando a LizDe con su mirada de "por-que-no-fui-la-conciencia-de-Brad-Pitt" todo esto dandole un aire de mansion lujosa y hogareña- k tal n.n verdad k esta lindou?

- no esta tan mal - dijo ban moviendo sus dedos hasta donde antes estaban sus lentes y dandose cuenta k los habia "perdido" (XD) - tusk !

- que lindouuuu LizDe-Chan non - chibi Ginji bailando con Liz

- siiiiii non -

- YA CONTINUAAA! -gritaron la gente impaciente mientras una aura maligna los rodeaba

- ya , pero no me peguen ;.; -chillo Liz

- T.T Ban-chan tengo miedo - berreo chibi Ginji trepandose en el cuello del jagan

- "y yo tengo escalofrios de solo tenerte cerca nn" Ginji ya bajate "no me hagas caso , no me hagas caso " - les he dicho k adoro saber lo k piensa la gente n.n?

- T.T esta bien Ban-chan

- "y ahora se te ocurre y hacerme caso ! " ¬¬

- ejem ... continuando con la casa n.n , esta es la cocina – dijo Liz mostrando en la pantalla la imagen de .. la cocina? (daaaa) , bueno habia una gran cocina , con lo que comen esto tambien no U, un enormeeeee congelador , microondas , horno de pasteleria , y un buen de instrumentos , imagínense una gran cocina estilo americana vale? – que tal n..n? verdad que es linda?

- y usted nos cocinara Liz-chan n..n ?– pregunto chibi Ginji

- siiii non y lo hago muy bien!

- es lo único bueno que haces LizDe ¬¬ -hablando de sarcasmos , Mew lo hace muy bien U¬¬

- ;.; y yo que me esfuerzo tanto

- pues hazlo más ¬¬!

- pero bien que te comes el postre no ¬.¬

- ejem ... mis gustos culinarios no son de tu incombencia LizDe ¬/¬

- tiene razón ... sus gustos culinarios deben ser los de un mono n..n - dijo nuestro pelilargo "original" favorito - sin onfender shido u.u

- y porque deberia ofenderme ¬¬

- mejor olvidalo n.nU

- podriamos terminar esto de una vez ... quiero darle el tour túristico a Jubbei n..n - dijo Mew con una cara de inocencia muyyyy fingida - en especial a mi cuarto ¬u¬ ... - una mirada de "what?" se hizo presente en la cara de los presentes

- no debe molestarse srta. Mew - dijo un nervioso Jubbei siendo observado por un Kazuki con una ahora roja a su alrededor

- pero si no es molestia - dijo Mew acercandose a un Jubbei ya DEMASIADo nervioso , y es que no es muy común ver al siempre amable de Kazuki Fuchoin mirandolo con una cara de asesino a sueldo U¬¬ - pero ... -mirada de perro abandonado- ... si tu no quieres ;.; - pequeñas lagrimitas salian de sus ojitos tan grandes como los de chibi Ginji cuando chilla - .. y-yo lo comprendere ;..; - ohhh pero si esas clases de verdad sirvieron U¬¬ , 3 años estudiando actuación dieron sus frutos

- e-esta bien s-señ-ñorit-ta M-Mew , p-pero no llore - dijo Jubbei tratando de calamar la situación de una manera en la que un Kazuki que se encontraba siendo sujetado por Shido y Emishi no matara a la "inocente" Mew

- en serio Jubbei -

- s-sii ô.ô

- SUGOI! nOn

- ME OPONGOOOO! -grito el maestro de los hilos agarrando a Jubbei de la cintura al punto de casi romperle las costillas

- K-Kazuki .. no puedo ... re-respirarrrr - falta decir quien es?

- tu callate Jubbei ò.ó - le dijo el pelilargo mirandolo con una cara de que si no se callaba seria capaz de cometer un homicidio

- ... - no esque hubiera hecho caso , sino que que estaba al borde de la inconciencia por un "abracito"

- YA SUELTALO PERRA! ò.ó - grito Mew sacando su bazuca de quien sabe donde

- y quien me lo va impedir ò.ó

- talvez yo no, pero mi equipo terrorista si que podra MUAJAJAJAJA ÒwÓ - hablo como loca desquiciada Mew mientras detras se veía un grannn equipo de armamento terrorista que aparecio del misterioso lugar de donde aparecen todas las cosas o..o

- ni tu ni tu equipo podran detenerme! ò.ó - dijo Kazuki mientras lanzaba su hilos atrapando el arsenal de armas de Mew

- no queria llegar a esto perra u.u ... pero tu lo quiciste asi ¬w¬ ja ja ja - dijo Mew mostrando una macabra sonrisa mientras truenos se escuchaban de la nada

- U¬¬ - todos voltena a ver a LizDe que estaba apretando una grabadora de donde salia el sonido

- jijiji n/n esque me emocione

- ejem .. como decia ¬¬ - retomo la conversación Mew - Perra ... ni yo quisiera hacerte algo asi pero ... adoro el sufrimiento ajeno n.n - caida general - asi que ... si no te alejas de Jubbei en 5 segundos , mostrare ante el mundo la cinta donde te pones tu mascarrilla anti- mumnpiypopoip - Kazuki logro tapar la boca de su "copia" antes de que terminara de hablar

- ò/ó esta bien! pero ya callate ¬/¬ - dijo Kazuki mientras soltaba a Jubbei que callo inconciente al suelo

- ok n.n ... jijiji sabria que podriamos entendernos -dijo Mew con una sonrisa Made in Fuji Syusuke de PoT

- ¬¬ -mirada de odio infinito de parte de Kazuki

- pueden odiarse mas tarde gatas de callejon ¬¬! - Ban y sus aportes intelectuales U¬¬ - me interesa lo que la mocosa esta diciendo ¬.¬

- a quien le dices mocosa eh! ò.ó - dijo una LizDe con llamitas a su alrededor

- ves a otra mocosa ¬¬? -respondio Midou

- ó.ò yo? - se señalo Natsumi

- U¬¬ mejor continua LizDe - interrumpio Heven harta de tanta estupides junta

- si , me esta afectando tanta idiotes U¬¬ - la secundo Himiko con su mejor cara de solterona amargada (les e dicho k tambien la odio n..n?)

- como les decia ¬¬ - llamo la atención de los presentes - esta es la sala n.n - señalando una sala con demasiados sillones (?) , una graaaaan tele , equipo de sonido , y un pequeño mini bar - aunque este no se comparaba con el verdadero "barcito" de la casa - tambien se veía que todo estaba alfombrado , con pinturas de Mew y LizDe en la pared derecha , otras de Bishones como Sesshomaru , Kurama , Hiei ,Ryoma , Syusuke, Tezuka , etc. en la pared izquiera, y en la pared frente a esta , imagenes de Ban yGinji ,solos y juntos (mas juntos que solos) Shido y Emishi ,(adivinen), Kazuki y Jubbei(tambien DEMASIADAS imagenes de estos dos juntos) Makubex , etc. todos los personajes de Get backers; tambien se ve a Mew tratando de romper con un mazo los cuadros de Kazuki y Jubbei , mientras LizDe trata de detenerla -emmmm U¬¬ ignoren eso si?

- U¬¬ no tienes que decirlo - fue la respuesta general (exceptuando a Jubbei que solo se sentía apenado), mientras miraban de reojo a Mew

- QUE ME VEN! o.ó!

- nada Un.n - volvieron a responder los "mirones"

- mas les vale o.ó - volvio a decir Mew pero esta vez acercandose a Jubbei hasta tomarlo de un brazo , bajo la mirada ameazadora de Kazuki que era sujetado por Ginji para k no se le lance encima - porque Jubbei me va a proteger o.ó -volteando a ver a Jubbei con estrellitas en los ojos - - verdad que si Jubbei?

- s-si cla-aro ñ.ñ -respondio algo inseguro Jubbei mientras su ojo izquierdo se movia en un insesante tic-tac

- ESO SI QUE NO! Ò.Ó! -fue lo que grito el maestro de los hilos mientras se aferraba a Jubbei por su otro brazo -el unico al que va a proteger es a mi! -dijo autoseñalandose- dicelo Jubbeo DILO! ò.ó!

- etto ...ñ.ñ pues yo - pobre de jubbei U¬¬

- A QUIEN DE LAS DOS VAS A PROTEJER! -gritaron las dos acercandose a la cara de Jubbei con una cara de "dises el nombre de la otra y te mato lenta y de la forma mas dolorosamente posible"

- yo ... - fue lo unico que pudo decir Jubbei mientras recordaba a Kazuki diciendolo una y otra ves que no era necesario que lo protejiera , y despues a esa nueva mujer que le pedia que la protegiera de una foma tan dulce ... ,había tomado una desición

Continuara ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SI LO SEEEEEEEE! QUIEREN MATARMEEE XD! -LizDe dando dando saltitos mientras escapa de un cuchillo que salio volando de kien sabe donde

-claro que van a matarte - mirada pretenciosa de parte de Mew- 66 es obviooooo que me eligira a mi , ante s que a esa perra ¬¬

-no puedes saberlo u.u - la cara de LizDe se oscurece - pero me e dado cuenta de k no hay mucha gente k lea mi fic , talves si te ponga con Jubbei ... aparte ... tuve una desepción amorosa y ando con ganas de matar a toda la humanidad ... para terminarla , mi maquina la tuvieron que formatear y perdi mi colección de doujishin hard yaoi de Get Backers y The Prince of Tennis junto con otros que no quiero mencionar porque me pongo peor -pone cara de asesina a sueldo – quiero hacer sufrir a la gente! Òómujajajaja

- me das miedo ;.; -chillo Mew

- yoooooo 99 - LizDe mira con uina malevola sonrisa a Mew - 6w6 de k habria que tener miedo - con una hacha ensangraentada en la mano

- BUAAAAAAAAAA ToT -Mew tratando de salvarse de una LizDe en medio de su depresiòn

YA lo saben Gente quieren un final feliz! MANDEN REVIEW esto salio corto ,justo por k ando depresiva y con ganas de matar de los nervios a la gente ÒwÓ mujajajaja


	4. Abajo los Fumadores compulsivos

LizDe : Lo vovli a subir, esque en la noche cuando lo subi , no le termine de poner los detalles y todo eso , asi que aca esta el capitulo editado y con menos errores ortograficos

Mew: jajajaja para las que lo leyeron , jajajajja

- Ok U¬¬ ... sigo con la depre u.u , LEAN Y VERAN

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenecera y nunca lo hara , porque sino esta serie contendria Yaoi , lemmon , Madoka moriria , El BanxGinji seria declarado , a Himiko serp moriria acausa de lepra u..u jijijiji , entendieron el punto de que no me pertenece no ?

Aviso: Manipulacion de personajes , Yaoi (juro que habra lemmon adelante ¬¬!) , JUBBEI PUEDE VER!

* * *

**"Bigger Insanty"**

Capitulo 4: Abajo Los fumadores Compulsivos ¬¬!

By: LizDe-Chan

* * *

- yo ... - Jubbei había tomado una desición , pero esta era a pesar de todo ,una desición muy dificil ,el preferiria protejerlos a los dos (como que sonaria mejor "protejerlas a las dos" no? XD) 

- yo la protejere srta. Mew n..n - dijo Jackal metiendose en esa situaciòn tan problematica , que le parecio extremadametne divertida , pero aun no queria ver el desenlace , todavia no ... , ademas le agradaba esa chica , le recordaba bastante a como era el

- no es necesario Akabane n..n - dijo Kagami mientras jalaba del brazo a Jackal que se habia acercado demasiado a Mew para su gusto - como que la srta. puede cuidarse sola no n..n ?- dijo mirando a Mew mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente

- podre saber defenderme ... , pero eso no significa que necesitare ayuda ! sigo siendo una persona, y que siempre necesitare la ayuda de otros! - mirando a Kazuki de una manera en la que cualquier persona podria sentirse insignificante , lo miraba con una mirada , entre envidia y coraje- no como otros que a pesar de las buenas intenciones no saben lo que es aceptar la ayuda de alguien que solo quiere lo mejor para ti... -esas palabras sonaron como cuchillos afilados para el maestro de los hilos , que solo aparto la vista y la dirigio hacia el suelo

- ... - Kazuki se sintio incomodo ante tal afirmación , lo peor de todo , esque tenìa razòn , siempre rechazo la ayuda de Jubbei , el estaba seguro de que él algún día aceptaria que no necesitaba que lo protejieran , y por fin él podría ser feliz con Jubbei sin ese lazo de protector-protejido ... ahora ... no estaba tan seguro

- ... - Jubbei agradecío desde el fondo de su alma aquella interrupción , el había tomado una desición muy a su pesar , el hiba a elegir a ... Mew ... despues de todo Kazuki no queria que el lo anduviera protejiendo no, el incluso una vez en la que discutian sobre ese tema llego a gritarle que no necesitaba que lo protejiera , que le molestaba que lo hiciera ; pero al verlo discutir con la "gatita del cabello largo" como ahora se referìa a ella en sus pensamientos , dudo acerca de su desición , talvez a Kazuki en realidad no le molestaba que lo protejiera, o era solo que era para presumir ante la gatita? (recuerden Mew-Miu-Miau-gato-gatita) , le gustaba mas creer en la primera opción , pero eso no alteraba mucho las cosas , le agradaba de sobremanera esa chica , porque no protejerla a ella que se lo estaba pidiendo? ;pero aun le molestaba el hecho de tener que elijir a uno de los dos

- T-T yo la ayudo en lo que quiera Mew-chan , pero no este tristeeeee ToT - chibi ginji se abrazo a una Mew un poco , perturbada? no era fàcil para ella aceptar sus miedos frente a tanta gente , todo sea por no fingir delante de su adorado Jubbei

- es solo la verdad Ginji ... - dijo Mew mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Ginji para que dejara de llorar , al tiempo que lo cargaba en su estado chibi y se lo entregaba a Ban , que tambien habia quedado sin palabras

- BUAAAAAAA MEW-CHAN! ToT - berreo Lizde mientras se lanzaba sobre Mew para abrazarla mientras chillaba peor que ginji , claro ...si eso es posible U¬¬ - no sabia que te sentias asi T-T me lo hubieras dicho ! yo simpre estare contigo!

- no es que pueda desacerme de ti LizDe ¬¬ -repondio ironicamente Mew regresando a su estado normal - sino te das cuenta , yo soy tu y tu eres yo ¬¬ lo olvidaste o k?

- verdad no? n.n

- odio saber que yo soy tu ¬¬

- jijiji pero asi me keres n..n

- ya contiuemos no? - dijo Mew ignorando a LizDe y dirigiendose hacia los otros ; Madoka (seeh sigue viva ¬¬) , Heven , Natsumi y Sakura solo asintieron , a Himiko se le revolvio la conciencia (Sufre maldita bruja mujajaja òó) , Yukihiko y Makubex solo asintieron mostrando una pequeña sonrisita , Shido solo Bufo y asintio , Emishi que estaba a SU costado levanto el ddedo pulgar señalando que continuara , Ban y Ginji ...

- solo contnua Mocosa ¬¬ -dijo Ban mostrandose aparentemente normal a pesar de que lo afecto bastante aquella declaraciòn departe de Mew

- continue n..n - dijo Chibi Ginji aun en los brazos de Ban

- ... - Mew paso por el lado de Kazuki y Jubbei - ... esperare tu respuesta Jubbei ... -susurro muy despacio a un Jubbei que quedo estatico y a un Kazuki que se mordio los labios y bajo el rostro

- emmm Kagami no te preocupes , que Mew no se va a comer a Akabane Un.n -dijo LizDe mirando a Kagami y Jackal

- ¬.¬

Los Hechos : Akabane amarrado con una camisa de fuerza hasta el cuello , con el cuerpo todo vendado , con un parche en la boca , pero aun con su sombrero (adoro ese sombrero n..n) siendo cargado en una carretilla por Kagami que lo alejaba lo mas posible de Mew , aunque esta ni onda con Akabane , esta solo lo consideraba como un tipo ... interesante?

- Hagale caso a la Srta. , Kagami n..n - dijo Jackal que se libro del parche gracias a LizDe , que tambian adora a Akabane y no soportaba verlo asi (buuu te adoro Akabancito ToT)

- para que lo sueltas ò..ó! -mirando a LizDe que sonreia nerviosa con el parche atras de su espalda

- jijiji gommen nasai n.n

- yaaaaa deja a tu esposa en paz u.u- dijo despreocupadamente Mew pasando su brazo por el hombro de Kagami - yo creo que le gustas mucho ¬w¬- dijo Mew ,mirando pícaramente a Akabane que sonreia como siempre

- puede que lo que dice la srta. Mew diga es cierto , mi querido Kagami - dijo sin ninguna verguenza Akabane aun amarrado , pero sonriendo con esa sonrisa que hace babear a cualquiera (n¬n)

- yo ... -comenzo un algo sonrojado Kagami , PERO siendo interrumpido por una algo (algo?) enojada Himiko (te odio bruja xO! me arruinaste el momento!)

- EJEM! ... podriamos continuar con esto ¬.¬ - dijo Himiko separando a los nuevos "tortolitos" con tres venitas en la frente

- estoy deacuerdo con la srta. Himiko - dijo con algo de molestia-envidia Emishi , ver tanta felicidad junta que el no podia experimentar lo hacia sentirse enfermo

- pero yo querìa ver como terminaban - dijo Natsumi que estaba sentada junto con Heven comiendo palomitas , viendo la "pelicula"

- ni modo Natsumi u.u - suspiro derrotada Heven al ver la "función" terminada

- terminemos esto de una vez - dijo -Shido sin prestar mucha atención al asunto

- bueno - dijo Chibi LizDe cojiendo el microfono y comenzando a hablar - ESTA ES EL SAUNA! non - apretado el boton del proyector y mostrando un pequeño complejo , con sauna y aguas termales (tipo del capitulo 26) - esta es el salon de Karaoke - dijo mostrando un salon con muchos sillones en mesas , con un equipo de Karaoke para hasta 10 personas (juntas) y con luces de diversos colores

- vamos a cantar n.n -chibi Ginji haciendo su bailecito

- callate ¬.¬ -le dio un zape Ban

- que malo eres Ban-Chan T-T

- jijiji vamos a los cuartos n,n HAREMOS UN TOUR! - dijo Liz comenzando a subir las escaleras - SIGANME! - grito LizDe desde arriba al ver que no la seguian - ahora ... -sus ojos se afilaron y una aura maligna la rodeo - siiiii? - una macabra sonrisa se posos en sus labios

- ... - todos incluida Mew asintieron (menos Madoka que ni enterada de como estaba LizDe ) y subieron rapido las escaleras

- los cuartos se dividen en 2 complejos , la salida de la izquierda es para los hombres -señalando el lado izquierdo en donde la escalera tomaba dos sentidos - y para las mujeres el lado derecho - señalando el otro lado de las escaleras - Mew les mostrara el de las mujeres y yo el de los hombres n..n

- pero -pero -pero-pero ;.; -berreo chibi Mew dando saltitos

- tu vas y punto ¬¬

- pero yo quero saber donde duermennnnn ToT

- pero tu sabes ¬¬!

- y eso a mi que ¬o¬!

- ¬¬

- T.T ta bueno

- asi me gusta Mew n..n - dijo LizDe acarciando la cabeza de Mew

- te paresco perro o k ¬¬! - chibi Mew con cola y orejas de gato

- ...! - caida general

- jijiji n..n Mew ... eres un gato - chibi LizDe con cola y orejas de conejo - y yo soy un conejo nOn!

- mejor callate LizDe ¬¬ - zape de parte de Mew para LizDe

- serian tan amables de guardar su linda conversaciòn de animales de zoologico para otra ocasion niñatas ¬¬! -bufo molesto Ban comenzando a fumar uno de sus cigarrillos

- u-un c-ci-ga-garri-llo o..o -Liz con un tic tac en su ojo derecho - un condenado cigarrillo ... - a LizDe se le nubla el rostro mientras una aura maligna la comienza a rodear

- esto se va a poner feo o.oU - Mew escondiendose detras un Jubbei algo nervioso al sentir la mirada de "te matare lenta y dolorasemente" de Kazuki hacia Mew

- porque lo dices mocosa - se atrevio a preguntar Shido observando como esa aura Maligna crecia mas y mas ,

- esque ... veran u.u - publico atento hacia la respuesta de Mw - lo que sucede esque n.n ...

----- Flash Back -----+

- VEN RAPIDO MEW! - lanzo un gritilloLizDe desde su cuarto

- ahora que rallos quieres LizDe ¬¬ -Mew entrando con una ponta de uva en la mano (N.A: no pude evitarlo , siempre quise probar una ponta XD!)

- PONTAAAAAAAAAAAA! nOn -Liz se lanzo contra la pobre lata de gaseosa

- ya que te acabaste de atragantar con mi bebida U¬¬ - mirando la lata vacia que traia en la mano - ya dime que rayos quieres u.u ... -lanzando la lata por la ventana que le callo al perro del vecino que no dejaba de ladrarle

- COMENZO GET BACKERS! nOn -chibi LizDe dando brinquitos alrededor de Mew

- Y NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! Ò.Ó - Mew quitandose de encima a LizDe y sentandose frente al televisor

- esque se me olvido n..nU jijiji

- calla y ve al señor telivision ¬¬! -

- ta bueno Y.Y

( media hora despues )

- QUEMENLAAAA QUEMENLAAAAAA MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO! - Mew con llamas en los ojos rompiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso

- estaban tan cerca ... tan cerca -.- - LizDe sentada en un rinconcito oscuro , con la cara entre las piernas y con un aura negra que la rodea

Los Hechos: LizDe y Mew vieron por primera vez el capitulo 26 de Get Backers (ya saben el de las aguas termales) , Mew ... emm como que no le gusto nadita ver tanto JubbeixKazuki ó.ò , y para rematar ese Ending u.u - corran por su vida Mew esta suelta -,-U - todo esto era para Lizde su sueño hecho realidad , menos lo del ShidoxMadokclaro -.-U ... hasta que ... en la mejor parte ... en el final del ending número 3 de Get Backers ... hiba a suceder uno de sus mayores sueños ... despues de toda una canción totalmente rómantica, de escenas totalmente yaoiaticas , de una parte de la canción que parecio de Ban dedicada a Ginji ... tenia que suceder ... TENIA QUE PASAR! ... EL DESTINO ESTABA DE SU LADO! ... MILES DE FANS ESPERABAN ESE MARAVILLOSO MOMENTO! ... pero ... él ... ÉL! ...EL CAUSANTE DE TODAS SUS DESGRACIAS! ... EL CAUSANTE DE SU DESDICHA! ... ESE ESTUPIDO CIGARRILLOOOO ,LO ARRUINO TODO ! TODOOOOOOOOOOO , tanto teimpo esperando esa maravillosa escena , y ESE CONDENADO VICIO DE BAN, LO ARRUINO TOOOOO !

- él me las pagara -LizDe se levanta despues de haberse quedado en trance

- DE QUE TE QUEJAS! -grito Mew enfurecida - ESA PERRA QUIERE QUEDARSE CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

- yo ... - LizDe con el rostro tapado por los mechones de su pelo - hare que paguen ...

- a que te refieres ó.o?

- ESOS PINCHES CIGARRILLOS ME LAS PAGARAN ! - LizDe en pose triunfal con el puño alzado sobre un risco y con el sol saliendo del fondo (ya saben tipica escena)

- c-ci cigarrillos? - Mew con un tic en la ceja derecha - TANTO ESCANDALO POR UN CIGARRILLO!

- arruino todo ¬n¬... - chibi LizDe conejo con los deditos juntos haciendo puchero

- y la perra arruino mi vida u.u ... estamos a mano no ¬¬?

- (ignorando a Mew) JURO QUE NADIE FUMARA UN CIGARRILLO EN MI PRESENCIA! Y TAMBIEN JURO QUE BAN MIDOU SUPERARA SU ADICCION POR LOS CIGARRILLOS ! ò.ó

- si hasta pareces candidato a la presidencia U¬¬

- jijiji n..n

---- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----+

-emmm u.uU digamos que no le gusto nada que uno de sus mayores sueños fuera frustado por un cigarrillo - fue lo unico que respondio Mew recordando tan nefasto episodio de get Backers

- aja ¬¬ - fue la respuesta general de los que escuchaban

CONTINUARAAAAAAA ...

* * *

--------------------

LizDe : jijijiji como que el principio me salio muy angust no? n..n

Mew: YO GANE YO GANEEEEEE! nOn

- pero el mundo no se entero y si nadie vio nada no paso u.u

- pero yo se que paso!

- solo porque estas aca u..u , pero cuando estas en el fic no lo sabes , asi que no cuenta ¬¬!

-rayos ¬¬!

- yaaaa , como dije arriba tuve que editar este capi , mmm si queren pueden agregarmeal msnu.u no problem ,me mandaron un review en el que me pedir permiso para agregarme ;.;

- la chica debe estar loca ¬¬

- oye!

- solo digo lo quepienso u.u

- te lo pasare esta ves Mew u..u

- la verdad la primera vez que publique este capitulo , lo hizocomo habia salido de mi maquina ,ME SENTI CON LAOBLIGACION DE PUBLICAR ESTO! ò.ó!

- esque LizDe se dio cuenta de quea salido mucho KazukixRen u..u , aunque yo no meopongo n.n (turba enfurecida aparece de quien sabe donde y amenazan a Mew con armas nucleares ) - pero me puedo equivocar n.nU

- Mejor te callas Mew ¬¬ -Lizde con una bazuca apuntandole a Mew

- ta bueno Y.Y

- como decia , COMO QUE RENxKAZUKI!ESAS AUTORAS ESTAN LOCAS O K! ò.ó ,lo siento por la autora pero ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO! que no ha visto el ENDING! EL CAPITULO 26!obvioooooooooo, yo creo que solo se hace el amable con Ren ¬¬ , ademashay mas escenas romanticas con Toshiki que con ella ¬¬!y eso que con toshiki son contanditas y él mismo aceptoi que Kazuki solo tiene ojos para Jubbei! y con Ren se nota que solo es amabilidad ¬¬, pero hay HARTOOOO de KazukixJubbei , no mepueden decir que solo son amigos , ese es cuento chino, esta por demas que claro , de losgustos de Kazuki no, por Dios que HOMBRE! en su sano juicio se pone la toalla comoél ! (recordar el capitulo 26 de las aguas termales cuando Kazu usa su toalla) , nadie suspira el nombre de"ohh Jubbei" QUE MAS QUIERE, ademas usa esa ROPA, yo misma uso ropa parecida! ¬¬, ok ... tengo mas cosas que decir acerca del RenxKazuki , pero como que ... son cosas demasiado "fuertes"

- LizDe ... a veces me das miedo ;.; -chibi Mew gato llorando

- jijiji n.n ... PERO ES LA VERDAD ¬¬!

- ya parale no ¬¬?

- mmm solo porque estoy descargando música ¬¬

- ya yaaaaa 99

- ¬¬ , ya creo que me salio bastante bien el KagamixAkabane no? n..n

- pero lo interrumpiste!

- esque todavia ando con la depre y con hacer sufrir a medio mundo u..u

- mmm y porque tan corto el capi ¬¬?

-HABIAN! dos historias de KazukixRen ò.ó!en primer lugar Y YO NO LO HIBA A PERMITIR , lo hiba a hacer mas largo y todo , pero me demoraria mucho , asi que mejor los hago chiquits u..u , ademas de que no actualizan el resto de autors que hacen fan fics yaoi ;.; ! y aunque sea debe haber un fic yaoi en el numero 1! NO HAY QUE DEJAR QUE SEAMOS VENCIDAS LAS YAOIASTAS! ò.ó

-insisto ¬¬ pareces candidata a presidencia

- jijiji n.n y por cierto me mandaron un review con la cancion , de "este hombre es mio , ocmpletamente pero mio mio mio ...lalalala" no me acuerdo el nombre n.nU , pero ya saben de que cancion hablo no, usare esas canciones en el capitulo futuro del Karaoke , necesito propuestas a canciones , ya eleji unas que cantaran Kazuki y Mew juntas! dedicadas a Jubbei jijijiji , son de Rebelde 8RBD) ultimamente escucho mucho de eso , habran dos capis de KAraoke , pero el que esta mas cerca , se trata de pelea por el amorrrr nOn , (lease :mas que todo entre Mew y Kazuki por Jubbei ) tambien necesito unas de Ban para ginji o de Ginji para Ban o DeShido para Emishi u..u , tengo una pequeña obsecion de ellos dos juntos n.n jijiji , ya solo diganme que canciones quieren que se canten

-mas les vale que sean buenas ! ò.ó

- jijiji n..n ya vamos a dormir Mew , a sido un dìa muy pesado u.u

-see ¬¬ , vamos a dormir

- pero primero

- BYE BYE ! -LizDe y Mew asiendo señal de adios con las manos

- no olviden dejar review! que sino hago JubbeixMew

- MEJOR NO MANDEN REVIEW! nOn!

- TU CALLATE MEW! ò.ó

- ta bueno T-T

- MATANE! -las dos

Ps: la advertencia de siempre , sino me dejan review , pondre las parejas mas bizarras que haigan ok ¬¬? como les dije ejm: Jubbei x Me (Mew: como que bizarra! ò.ó! ... ademas de que a mi me escogio para protejerme ¬.¬) ven a lo que me refiero ¬¬ eso es por tener pocos reviews que me animen en mi depresion T-T


	5. Los cigarrillos son malos para la salud

LizDe: VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII nOn 

**Mew: deja de celebrar que no tienes tiempo para saludar ¬¬ -Mew con traje estilo military**

**Nyaaaaa ;.;**

**¬¬ tenes que estudiar niñata!**

**- quien te viera , pareces mi mamá ¬¬**

**-es que adoro verte sufrir n..n**

**- ToT**

**- yo les explicare u.u – mira a Liz berreando – U¬¬ lo que pasa es que esta –señalando a LizDe – reprobo mates y no tiene permiso de usar su pc**

**-jijiji n..n pero aproveche que mamàs no esta en casa , para subir este capi **

**ya comienza antes de que regrese **

**-ta bueno u..u**

* * *

**.----------------------------------.**

"**Bigger insanity"**

By: LizDe-Chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Los cigarrillos son Malos para la salud U¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Contare hasta 3 u.u

- QUE NO MOCOSA!

- claro que si lo hara ¬w¬

- y porque diablos haría ¬¬?

- porque sino ... -pensando un poco su respuesta - sino ... Ginji dormira con Akabane n..n

- QUEEE! -gritaron al unísono Ginji y Kagami

- Ban ;.; por favor hazlooooo ToT -chibi Ginji llorando

- Mas te vale hacerle caso a la señorita LizDe Midou n..n - Kagami con su sonrisa de siempre pero con una venita que palpitaba en su frente

- por mi no hay problema Midou n..n -se metio Jackal

- ¬¬ -mirada de 'te callas o te pongo los cuernos con el primero que se me cruce enfrente' de Kagami para Jackal , surtiendo el efecto deseado

-...

- que decide señor Midou u..u -pregunto con falsa inocencia LizDe - diría que no a pesar de haber visto 'eso' , no cree que arriesga 'mucho' ¬w¬

- ... esta ... bien

- ESO! nOn

Los Hechos: despues de que Ban intentara fumarse un cigarrillo en presencia de LizDe , esta mmm se puso "algo" histerica n.nU

-------- FLASH BACK --------- +

- u-un c-ci-ga-garri-llo o..o -Liz con un tic tac en su ojo derecho - un condenado cigarrillo ... - a LizDe se le nubla el rostro mientras una aura maligna la comienza a rodear

- que mi cigarrillo que ò.ó!

- Señor Midou n..n seria tan amable de no volver a fumar -pregunto LizDe con una sonrira Made in Fuji syusuke de PoT en el rostro , pero aun con esa extraña aura maligna aque la rodeaba

- emm , no ¬¬?

- lo hara señor Midou n..n - Liz entrecierra sus ojos - se que lo hara ... -una macabra sonrisa se posa en sus labios

- "esto no me huela nada bien " ... -fue lo que penso Ban

- jijijiji n..n usted no va a fumar verdad Ban-chan ? -dijo LizDe sacando sus hilos de uno de los cascabeles que colgaba de su cabello

- ... !

- esto se va a poner feo o.oU - Mew escondiendose detras un Jubbei algo nervioso al sentir la mirada de "te matare lenta y dolorasemente" de Kazuki hacia Mew

- porque lo dices mocosa - se atrevio a preguntar Shido

- esque ... veran u.u - publico atento hacia la respuesta de Mw - lo que sucede esque n.n ... -recoradando lo que paso (mas información en el capitulo anterior) - emmm u.uU digamos que no le gusto nada que uno de sus mayores sueños fuera frustado por un cigarrillo - fue lo unico que respondio Mew recordando tan nefasto episodio de Get Backers

- aja ¬¬ - fue la respuesta general de los que escuchaban

- SUELTAME NIÑATA DEL DEMONIO! - la atención se concentro en Ban que estaba colgado del techo por los hilos de LizDe

- esto ya es raro ¬¬ -Kazuki mirando como su propia técnica era usada por su copia - donde diablos habra aprendido a usar los hilos de esa forma U¬¬

- SUELTALO ! òwó - LizDe riendo como maniatica al tiempo que azotaba a Ban con uno de sus hilos para que soltara el cigarrillo que tenia en la boca

- NUmphCA! òó- hablo entrecortadamente Ban sosteniendo el cigarrillo con los dientes

- Dios mio ¬¬ -Mew estrellandose una de sus manos contra su frente AUN detras de Jubbei - pero se podrìa esperar de alguien que idolatre a esta perra -mirando de reojo a Kazuki

- se podría esperar de alguien que este emparentado con esta zorra - mirando de la misma forma a Mew - u..u pero lo dejare pasar solo por que es ella

- solo por que te idolatra querras decir ¬¬

- no ¬¬

- si ¬¬

- NO! ¬¬

- SI! ¬¬

- n..nU -Jubbei con una gotita deslizandose por su frente

----------------------

- ja ja ja XD! -Shido revolcandose en el suelo mientras se reia del infortunio de Ban

- estas bien Shidito ó.ò -pregunto algo atemorizado Emishi acercandose a un Shido que se reía como un maniatico

- estoy mejor que nunca XD! jajajajaja

- estas bien Shido ? -pregunto recien dandose de enterada la ciega de Madoka ¬.¬

- "_maldita niña_ ¬¬" -fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Emishito (n..n)

----------------

- no es divertido mi querido Kagami n..n - pregunto Akabane mientras lo abrazaba por detras

- si tu lo dices Jackal n..n - acercando su cuerpo mas al de Akabane ,claro ... si esto es posibleU¬¬

- EJEM! - interrumpio DENUEVO la pesada de Himiko - hay más personas presentes saben ¬¬

- lo sabemos n..n - respondieron al unísono ante la estupefacta mirada de Himiko (muajajaja XD!)

- ... -

------------------------------------

- que piensa de la escena que esta armando Midou? -pregunto Yukihiko a Makubex que se encontraba a su lado (N.A: ya me habia olvidado de ellos ,perdon n.nU)

- que no puedo creer que el señor Ginji nos alla abandonado por el ¬¬

- yo no puedo creer que prefiera a Midou antes que a cualquier persona _"mi"_ cuerda ¬¬

- totalmente de acuerdo ¬¬

---------------------------------------

- no es divertido ver a Ban actuando de esa forma Natsumi ? XD -pregunto una divertida Heven

- je je je es un poco cómico ver a Ban de esa forma n.n

- un poco? XD ja ja ja se ve rídiculo

- nunca había visto al señor Midou actuar de esa forma ô.ô _"y se supone que por eso nos abandono U¬¬"_ - continuo la conversación Sakura que comenzaba a integrarse al grupo

- eso es por que no lo conoces Sakura XD -siguio matandose de risa Heven

- Mew n..n - LizDe llamando a la susodicha mientras continua azotando a Ban (eso sono raro U¬¬)

- que o.oU ? -TODAVIA detras de KAzuki - _"si me llama con esa sonrisita no es nada bueno ¬¬"_

- necesito que me traigas 'eso' n..n

- a que te refieres con 'eso' o.ò ... TE REFIERES A ESO! ÔoÔ!

- si Mew-chan n..n traemelo , a ver si Bantodavìa se negara a soltar a ese cigarrillo , despues de lo que 'babeara'

- eres cruel Lizde ¬w¬

- paso mucho tiempo contigo n..n

- ok U¬¬ -Mew se aleja por el corredor , no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Jubbei , y ver como Kazuki intenta lanzarcele encima - volvere ràpido n..n

- pero si esta quiereuna muerte segura U¬¬ -dio su sabio comentario Ban ... AUN colgado del techo , pero sujetando el cigarrillo por un lado de la boca

- TU NO HABLES! ò.ó, al menos que sea para decir que ya no volveras a fumar n..n

- NUNCA!

- aqui vamos denuevo u.u -dijo Kazuki hablando tranquilamente

- emmm Kazuki? - dijo un Jubbei con un tic en la ceja derecha - ... porque debo usar esto Uóò

- u.u es por tu propio bien Jubbei - dijo Kazuki asintiendo con la cabeza , mientras sujetaba la correa que le habìa puesto a Jubbei con mas fuerza , haciendo que el otro comenzara a asfixiarse - o esque quieresirte con esa zorra ¬¬ - jalando a un ya AZUL Jubbei

--------------------

- no es entretenido esto Jackal n..n -Kagami muy acarameladito con Akabane detras de un pilar

- si que lo es mi querido Kagami n..n - respondio Jackal , al tiempo que acercaba peligrosamente a la boca del otro

- EJEM! òó no ven que hay público presente! ¬¬! - VOVLIOOOOOOOO a interrumpir la condenada de Himiko ¬¬, que aparecio de quien sabe donde asustando a nuestros lindos de akabancito y Kagami (N.A. no se porque pero ya tengo trauma con estos dos , esque en el manga wuaaaa hay demasiado yaoi de esos dos n/n )

- n..nU _" y esta de donde salio" _-fue el pensamiento de nuestros infragantis

- mi estimada Dama Veneno n..n -comenzo con falsa inocencia Jackal acercandose peligrosamente a la mencionada - creo que nos a estado espiando n..n? no es que me moleste , pero ... si sigue interrumpiendome , temo que debere tomar cartas en el asunto n..n - continuo Akabane mientras mostraba una de sus cuchillas

- yo opino lo mismo n..n -secundo Kagami acercandose a Himiko , que ya estaba por hecharse a correr (XD)

(En la parte de arriba , exactamente en el cuarto que comporten Mew y LizDe)

- Nyuuuu LizDe n.n , eres mala , muy mala - se dijo para si misma Mew sacando del librero un albúm de fotos , que tenía como Título : "Nyaaaa los rubiales son muy electricos" - que clase de persona le pone un nombre asi a un albúm de fotos U¬¬

----- Mientras que abajo ... -----

- SUELTELO SEÑOR MIDOUUU! òó! es por su propio bien!

- NUNCAAAAAAAAAA!

- QUE LO SUELTESSSS!

- QUE NOOOO MOCOSAAAAAAAA!

- Ban-chan ya sueltalo ;.;

- hagalo por el señor Ginji Ban u..u - Kazuki con Jubbei encadenado a su lado

- ... - etto ... es Jubbei

- HAGALO POR GINJI SEÑOR BAN! n..n

- no ¬¬

- Ban-chan ;.;

- COMO QUE NO BAN! - LizDe con una venita en su frente

- como que no lo haras Ban ¬¬ - Kazuki ... aun con Jubbei encadenado al lado (XD)

- ... _"sometido como un perro"-_ atino a decir Jubbei solo en sus pensamientos U¬¬

- LIZDEEEEEEEEEE! nOn LO TENGO! - Mew entrando lo màs ràpido que puede , dejando atras un un poco de humo , atropellando a Kazuki de paso y jalando de la correa a Jubbei

- ahora si Bancito n..n jijijiji - cambia su cara a una de sicopata - n..n deasearas nunca haber dicho que si a los cigarrillos -cojiendo el album

- que es eso Liz-chan o.o? - pregunto Ginji a LizDe , mientras que el resto alertaba la escena y comenzaban a acercarse ( ¬¬ bola de metiches)

- VENGAN ACA! AKABANE! YUKIHIKO! MAKUBEX! -LizDe llamando a los antes mencionados mientras se acercaba a Ban , todo esto con Mew que alejaba a los demas incluyendo a Ginji

- que se le ofrece señorita LizDe n.n -pregunto como siempre (cuando esta sin su hermano claro ¬¬) un amable Yukihiko

- hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar señorita n.n - dijo el lendooo de Makubecito XP

- siiiiiiii :D quieron que vean algo conmigo y con Ban-chan -con una sonrisa colgate (XD si no entienden , no importa , no tiene tanta relevancia ¬¬)

- que podría ser eso señorita n..n - Akabane acercandose separandose de Kagami a trancasos XP (si lo se , no son el duo dinámico, pero si vieran el manga ,jurarianque son pareja! por mi poster de un metro de Sesshomaru-sama que esta frente a mi cama º¬º)

- Nyaaaaa Akabane , esto va a ser muy entretenido n..n jijiji - insertar sonrisa sádica de parte de LizDe

- si usted lo dice señorita n..n -sonrisita "derrito a cualquiera" de Akabanecito

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ban-chan :D -dejando su conversaciòn con el de negro - voy a mostrarte algo , Y LO VERAS CON TODOS, si quieres que me detenga puedes decirmelo n..n "la que le espera ¬w¬ con lo celoso que es jijiji"

- que rayos quieres que veamocosa ¬¬

- algo que tu quieres ver n..n

- que podrias tener tu que me interese ¬¬

- esto! n..n -mostrandole la portada de su album

- que con eso ¬¬ es solo un album de fotos

- lee el nombre Bancito n..n , no te dice algo?

- Los Rubiales son muy electricos ... - leyendo la portada - se supone que debe sonarme algo esa ridicules de nombre ¬¬?

- siii Bancito y mucho sabes n..n - mirada eceptica (o como se escriba ¬¬) de Ban - quien de nosotros es rubio y ... electrico -guiño de LizDe

- los únicos rubios aca son el loco de Kagami y ... -cayendo en cuenta - ...Ginji ... ¬¬ que tiene ese album mocosa

- jijiji n..n nada que tu no quieras ver - pausa dramatica - ... o que ellos quieran ver n..n -señalando a Jackal , Yukihiko y Makubex - VENID ACA QUERIDOSSS MIOSS nOn ! - llamando a los antes mencionados

- no les iras a mostrar e-eso a to-todos e-ellos verdad! -pregunto lo màs calmado que pudo Ban ... lo màs que pudo U¬¬

- claro que por supuesto que ... -mirada de perrito abandonado de Ban - .. si n.n

- no cabe duda de que eres partiente del engendro de Gato ¬¬ - (XD ja ja ja ja engendro de gato , a si me dice alguine en el cole U¬¬) dijo Ban refiriendose a Mew

- tomare eso como un halago n..n

- y que nos mostrara señorita LizDe- pregunto con algo de impaciencia Makubex , al saber que se trataba de Ginji , claro ... los otros dos estaban igual de desesperados U¬¬

- esto! n..n - dijo Feliz LizDe mostrandole solo a los que llamo (daaaa XP) la primera imagen de su album ...

- O¬O -babeada general , incluye a LizDe ¬¬

Los Hechos : Tal vez ya se hallan imaginado que contiene el librito de las fotos ... los que digeron " POSES SUJESTIVAS DE GINJI AMANO!" ESTABAN EN LO CORRECTO! nOn , nada más y nada menos , que eso señores y señoras ( aunque yo creo que la mayoria de los que lean esto , son chicas pervertidas que tienen mucho tiempo libre como para leer mis btonterias U¬¬) , bueno , la primera foto que habìa era la de un Ginji ,solo.,en las aguas termales , con los ojos semi abiertos , con la cabeza ladeada y con los labios lijeramente separados, O¬O sueño dorado!

- O¬O ... -despertando de su lapsus brutus y dandose cuenta de la situaciòn de SU rubio - YA DEJEN DE VER ESO PERVERTIDOS! ¬¬!

- celoso Bancito n¬n - LizDe dejando de babear un rato para mirar a Ban , mientras el resto sigue con cara de babosos mirando la foto

- claro que si! DIGO QUE NO! ¬o¬!

- a quien crees que engañas ¬¬ -fue el corillo que se escuho de los que vieron la imagen

- QUE LES IMPORTA! -viendo como LizDe pasaba a la siguiente imagen , y ala siguiente y a la siguiente , todo un buen rato U¬¬ ,auqnue claro , todo en compañía de los gritos de Ban , bien que miraba las imagenes como el resto ¬¬

... 1/2 hora despues ...

- y esta se la tome mientras lo espiaba , saliendo de la ducha de el hotel , cuando se fue a la playa con Ban n..n -apunto de pasar a la siguiente magen

- NO MUESTRES ESA! - Ban Histerico - YA NO LES MUESTRES MAS!

- como tu digas Bancito n..n -cerrando el album , ante la mirada desepcionada del resto

- ... aca hay gato encerrado ... que quieres a cambio niñata ¬¬

- nada que no sea imposible para ti Bancito n..n

- ¬¬?

- so-lo-qui-e-ro-que-de-jes-ese-ci-ga-rri-llo n..n - LizDe levantando el dedo mientras dice todo lesto

- O.O! -mirada de "WHAT?" departe de Ban - no pienso hacer eso Engendro del mal ¬¬

- yo no soy nuingun engendor del mal! ¬o¬ ... esa es Mew n..n -caída general

- ACHU! - Mew en el otro lado del salón peleando con Kazuki y el resto para que no fueran a ver , aunque lo de Kazu es porque Mew se agarro la correa de Jubbei U¬¬ - creo que alguiene sta hablando masl de mi ¬¬!

- Nyaaa ban solo tienes que jurarme por escrito y con el diablo al lado , que no volveras a fumar n..n eso es todo ...

- ... -gota general

- ahora lo haras o toda clase depersonas pervertidas veran las imagenes n..n -babeada de Jackal , Natsuhiko y Makubex

- que no niñata ¬¬

- Contare hasta 3 u.u

-------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------- +

- ve que no fue tan díficil señor Ban n..n? si hasta se gano un premio - LizDe mirando a Ban en un rincón siendo consolado por Ginji

- ...

- Ban-chan no 'tes tristeeeeee ;.;

- ¬¬ -mirada de todo es tu culpa

- ToT yo no hice nada Bannnn

- mejor callate ¬¬

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaaaa ...

* * *

**EL RINCONCITO DE LIZDE**

- LizDe: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 5 capi, 5 CAPI! Voy a LLorarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ToT

- Mew: Callate LizDe ¬¬ -zape

- y ahora que hice yo ;.;

- COMO SE TE OCURRIO ENCADENAR A JUBBEI! òó

- pero si al final te lo llevaste tu ¬o¬y ese no era mi plan

- ejem ¬/¬ pero ese no es el punto

- ya yaaaaaa 6.6

- Nyuuuu nmmm -leyendo un review - aca hay problemas Liz 6.6

- Nyaaaaa 6.6 -leyendo los review - mmm Kazuki y Ren ne?

- la pita que se partio ¬¬

- solo quero decir algo n..n respeto a las que no son yaoiastas , yo leo fics normales tambien , normalemetne de inuyasha (InuxKag) , auqnue ahora ya no tanto , esque ya las series se RECONTRA pasan

- ahora ya pasate a lo que de verdad vas a decir U¬¬

- gracias Mew n..n - mirada de odio infinito - PERO EL KAZUKIxREN ES EL MAYOR SACRILEGIO DE LA HISTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, bueno ponganse que no se vaya a quedar con Jubbei -Mew haciendo porras - U¬¬ cosa que dudo mucho u.u - mirada asesina de Mew - todavìa nos keda Toshiki , Shido , no me van a decir que no ¬¬ yo incluso lo sude por un momento , pero luego aparecio Madoka n.n -venita en la frente - y finalmente EMISHITOOOO nOn

- ya te saliste del tema ¬¬

- cierto ! òó , yaaa incluso e visto que hay en ingles bastantes fics de BAnxKazuki

- aunque yo no les veo mucho futuro ù.ú -en coro - sin ofender a las que les gusta ó.ò

- perdonen mis errores ortograficos ú...ù

- seeeh , esque con eso de que no podemos usar la ocmpu , ya ni pa corregir ¬¬

- ya eso es todo ú.ù , tengo sueño ñ.n

- esque tiene que desvelarse estudiando para que le dejen usar su compu n..n –con unlàtigo en la mano

- juro que no es por mi voluntad ¬¬

- yaaaa 9.9

- BYEEEEE! MATANE! – en coro

**Ps: YA SABEN REVIEWS PARA CONTINUACIÓN! ¬¬!**


	6. Elegir ropa no siempre es bueno

LizDe: La Li Ho Gente! n.n

Mew: está feliz , porque no esta en su casa , esta escribiendo esto ... en la pc de su escuela ¬¬

- aja ¬¬ y tu no me arruinaras el día n.n

- yo no lo hare u.u ... tu mamá si nn

- nani? ¬¬?

- esque el enano (mi hermano) le paso la voz de que mañana tines examen de geometría y aritmetica , y como la vez pasada te jalaste esos cursos 9.9

- y yo que pensaba que sería un día feliz T.T

- ya continua antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo ¬¬

ADVERTENCIAS : Yaoi , Shonen Ai , manipulación de personajes , JUBBEI PUEDE VER!

**"Bigger Insanty"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 6: quien diría que elegir ropa fuera tan malo uu

-----------------------------------------------------------

- vamossssssssssssssssss por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr OuO - Liz con ojitos de cordero a medio degollar

- NO! -fue la respuesta de todos menos Kazuki

- neee ni que los mandara al matadero ¬o¬

- pues yo creo que lo haces ¬¬

- Mew ...

- sip n.n?

- callate ¬¬

- yaaaa no te esponjes LizDe u,u

- Nyaaaaaaaa ni que fuera tan malo lo que les pido ¬o¬

- entiende esto niñata ¬¬ - mirada "congela todo" de Ban - me hiciste dejar mis cigarrillos u.ú y no voy a dejar que ahora me quites eso ¬¬

- Dios! ni que te fuera a dejar desnudo!- cambia su mirada enfadada a una sonrisa - aunque no es mala la idea n.n

- U¬¬ alejate de mi niña rara -retrocediendo

- jijiji solo bromeaba n.n "para eso instale camaras ocultas ¬w¬"

- yo no le veo ningún problema señorita LizDe n.n - Kazuki tirando de la correa de Jubbei - y Jubbei tampoco n.n , verdad Jubbei ?

- tengo opción ¬¬

- no n.n

- ...

- yo tampoco le veo el problema Liz-chan - chibi Ginji tratando de animar a Ban mientras dice esto

- por mi no hay problema mientras sea ropa de buen gusto u.u - mirada pretenciosa de Heven

- es Prada señorita Heven n.n - Liz dando de brinquitos

- PRADAAAAAAAAAAA! - todas las mujeres arrinconando a LizDe ... se incluye a Kazuki en el paquete U¬¬

- NI SIQUIERA ME LO DIJISTE A MI LIZDE! o.ó ! - Mew zarandeando a la mencionada que ya tenía los ojos en espirales

- SEÑORITA LIZDE USTED ES TAN LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Kazuki y Heven a corito mientras la abrazan-estrujan

- WUAAAAAAA NUNCA E USADO ALGO DE PRADAAAA! - gritarona coro Natsumi, Sakura, Himiko y Madoka (¬¬ y ya se frego mi día) tomandose de las manos y brincando mas que las ranas

- Por que las mujeres se emocionan tanto con cosas como esas ¬¬ - Ban mirando espantado la escena

- no solo las mujeres U¬¬ - Jubbei despues de haberse soltado

- aja U¬¬ - mirando a Kazuki , ... gota general

... 1/2 hora despues de que LizDe aiga sido estrujada , zarandeada , disque alabada e idolatrada ...

- ok ... mmm primero los hombres vale?- LizDe mirando en su cuaderno- primero Kazuki n.n

- solo por que el es hombre , los metes primero a ellos no ¬¬! - Mew mirando como el mencionado le sacaba la lengua

- no te preocupes Mew , tu vedras conmigo n.n me vas a ayudar a vestirlos

- y yo porque o que ¬¬?

- porque asi podras elegir la ropa que te guste n.n

- QUE ESPERAMOS PARA COMENZAR! nOn - Mew arrastrando a LizDe y a Kazuki , hasta llegar al estudio de Liz

- U¬¬ "locas" -pensamiento general de los que se quedaron abajo

... Mientras que arriba ...

-PERO SI SE VEN RE-LINDASSS! - Liz con estrellitas en los ojos mientras ve su "obra maestra"

- ¬¬ ejem ... - mirada del lanza hilos

- digo u.u ... DIVINOOOSSS! nOn

- No puedo creer que la perra este usando el mismo traje que yo ¬¬

- no puedo creer que uses MI traje ¬¬

- neeeee quien hiba a saber que se parecian tanto - Chibi LizDe conejo con un dedito en la boca

- NO NOS PARECEMOS! - a coro - DEJA DE HABLAR COMO YO! ... YA BASTA! AHHHH

- peor si son unas lindurasssssssssssss nOn

Los Hechos : sip Mew econtro un conjunto que le encanto y sin preguntar nada a nadie , se fue a uno de los vestidores a cambiarse, si se preguntan por que el alboroto , esque LizDe le escogio uno a Kazuki , que era casi identico al de Mew U¬¬ , para que se armen la idea , Kazuki llevaba una ... blusa? de color lila pálido , con bordados en morado , cuello de tortuga y sin mangas , suelto en la parte de abajo , con el tìpico volado que tienen todas sus ropas u¬¬ , vestia unos pantalones negros ajustados (o¬o) , unos zapatos cafe y llevaba el pelo suelto , solo los mechones donde guarda sus cascabeles permanecian igual ; ahora vamos con Mew ... vestìa una blusa como la de Kazuki , con la única diferencia que esta era ceñida al cuerpo y con mangas cortas, pantalones tambien ajustados , botines y el pelo amarrado con un gancho negro

- cambiate de ropa perra ¬¬!

- tu seras la que se va a cambiar de ropa ¬¬!

- entonces se vestiran iguales n.n? -pregunto "ingenuamente" Liz

- CLARO QUE NO! òó

... 15 minutos despues ...

- no puedo creer que vistamos igual ¬¬ -Mew con un fantasmita azul que le daba abanicos (XD nose porque chuchis escribi eso)

- tanto que me habia gustado esta ropa ¬¬ - Kazuki sentado cruzado de piernas en un sillon que habia por ahi

- Nyaaaaaaa no se desanimennnnnn! n.n - chibi Liz tratando de reanimar la situación

- tal vez tengas razón tarada! ò.o! - Mew saliendo de su rincon oscuro , levantandose y alzando el puño

- y ahora tu eres la optimista ¬¬ -tono ironico del maestro de los hilos

- finjire que no escuchce eso perra n.n - venita en la frente del engendro de gato (XD Mew) - neeee simplemente no usemos la ropa en presencia del otro y nadie podra decir nada vale ¬¬?

- mmm hasta que utilizas ese cerebro ¬¬

- Nyaaaa Mew-chan es muy inteligente nOn - chibi Liz saltando

- eso ya lo se LizDe - (insertar sonrisa pretenciosa de Mew)

- nyaaa ya no te creas tanto ¬¬

- porque te alla pasado un momento de iluminación , no significa que estara alli siempre ¬¬

- ya callense ¬¬!

- nyaaaa sigamos eligiendo ropa, nyu nyu nyu - LizDe revusacando entre la ropa que trajo - estooooooooooooo nOn

- ...

- QUE DIVINO SEÑORITA LIZ! - Kazuki cojiendo el trajesito que consistia en unos pantalos negros ceñidos a la cadera, una blasu parecida a la otra solo que negra y con bordados plateados , una boina negra y botines

- KYAAA SE VERA LINDOOOOOO SEÑOR KAZUKI!

- (entre dientes) aunque la mona se vista de seda , mona se queda ¬¬

- que dijiste Mew-chan o.o?

- Mada Mada Dane ¬¬

- nyaaa te pareces a ryo-chan n.n

- quieres callarte ¬¬

- no le hable asi a la señorita LizDe o.ó

- tu no me mandas ¬¬

- pero apuesto a que si estviera MI Jubbei si harias caso no ¬¬?

- por supuesto que desdeluego que siiiiiiii nOn

- y yo que por un momento pense que dirias que no U¬¬

- esque aca el engendro de gato es una regalada ¬w¬

- REGALADA TU ABUELA! o.ó!

- NO TE METAS CON MI ABUELITA!

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ToT -LizDe lanzando un berrido monumental

- y ahora tu que o k ¬¬?

- esque snif snif ;.; ...

- qu ele ocurre señorita LizDe ó.ò

- ESQUE MI ABUELITA NO ME HEREDO NADAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA ToT

- ...- (insertar caida estilo anime)

- POR ESA BOBADA CHILLABAS! Ò.Ó

- señorita LizDe ñ.ñ no cree que esa no es una razón para llorar?

- y por que no ¬¬? si mi abue tenia mas dinero que la patada y se lo dono todo a la caridad --

- ahhhrggggg ... Liz

- sip n.n?

. callate!

- ta bueno ;.; -dijo mientras cascaditas de lagrimas aparecian

- ya ya terminemos con esto de una vez por todas

- yaaa , mmmm -revuscando entre la caja de ropa nueva que compro - mmm esto te quedaria bien n¬n (Liz saca una camiseta con mangas de malla y de color negro con un lindo estampado rojo)

- (murmurando) lo que tu quieres es verlo sin la menor ropa posible U¬¬

- no crees que es un poco.. atrevido? -menciono el hilandero con una ceja levantada

- apuesto que al joven Jubbei le encantara señor Kazuki -respondio con malicia el demonio (cof cof) digo LizDe

- EN ESE CASO ME LO QUEDO ! - y sin más le arrebato la camiseta

- no cabe duda de que las dos estan locas - refunfuño el gato

- QUE SOY HOMBRE!

- se te nota taaaaanto - dijo Mew casi hecahndose a reirse al suelo

- no te metas con Kazu-chan ! -bromo molesta la seguidora del mencionado

- yaaaaaaaa ... pero terminemos esto rapido ¬¬

- ta bien n.n -mirando dentro de la caja- WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA nOn TE QUEDAS CON TODO ESTO! - sacando varios trajes estilo chino , con pantalones que dejan ver los tobillos , blusas con cuello alto , algunos con mangas largas , cortas y sin mangas , todo esto en distintos colores

- le daras todo esto ò.o - dijo molesta la nueva estudiante de la escuela kake

- siiiiiiiiiii

- no crees que tienes preferencia U¬¬?

- claro que por supuesto que desde luego que no n.n

- y entonces por que tanta ropa ? - señalando la caja que ya estab casi vacia - casi te vacias la caja en la perra ¬¬!

- nani? -viendo la caja - ahhhhh esa solo es una de las tantas cjas de ropa que compre -termino con uan sonrisita de drogada

- no me digas que tinees mas !

- entonces no te digo

- WUAAAAAAAAaa TERMINA DE DARLE LA ROPA A LA PERRA ESTA PARA QUE PUEDA ELEGIR ROPA PARA MI !

- a quine le dices perra , zorra !

- yaaaa admeas tu no te preocupes , que aunque lo que tengo en las cajas ,podras tener la ropa que quieras u.u

- y eso? - chibi Mew con un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza

- esque como sabia que te pondrias asi , guarde los catalogos de donde mande a comprar todo esto n.n ... y asi podras elgir lo que quieras

- ...

- que no estas feliz ó.ò?

- LizDe ... TE KERO MUCHO MI MANISSSSSSSSS nOn -Mew lanzandose sobre Liz

- Mew ... me estas ahorcando

- upsss -soltanod a Liz , que callo al piso

- señorita Liz se encuentra bien ó.ò -pregunto un preocupado Kazuki, viendo a la susodicha que intentaba aspirar aire, y recargandola en sus piernas

- si mami

- NI QUE ESTUVIERA VIEJA! ¬¬! -parandose y dejando a caer denuevo a Liz

- eso dueleeeeeeeeee ToT -tirada en el piso con un gran chinchon

-que no que muy hombrecito "mami" ¬w¬ jijiji

- A QUIEN LE DICES MAMI! ò.ó

- neeee no te esponjes perrita faldera u.u

- A QUIEN MIERCOLES LE DICES PERRITA FALDERA o.ó !

- ves a otra perrita faldera o.o? -chibi Mew con un dedito en la boca

- vas a ver lo que hace tu "mami" ò.ó desgaciada hija de p... -siendo interrumpida por Liz que se paro de improviso y le tapo la boca a Kazu

- usted no debe hablar mal Kazu-san ToT -tapandole la boca al mencionado - usted no debe rebajarse ;.;

- tiene razòn sñorita Lizde u.u -soltandose - no debo rebajarme a la categoria de la zorra n.n

- ZORRA TU ABUELA! ¬¬!

- no te metas con mi abuelita! ¬¬!

- no te metas con su abuelita ¬¬!

- ahora las tengo en sonido estereo -.-U

- ¬¬

- ok ... ignorare eso Mew ¬¬ ... nyaaa Kazu-chan ya terminamos -entregandole toda la ropa que escojieron- n.n puedes volver al recibidor con los otros -cambiando su cara a una sonrisita de maniatica- y pidele a Ban Midou y que venga por favor nn muajajajajaja

- esta bien n.n -saliendo por la puerta con toda la ropa encima- le dire al señor Midou que suba n.n

- siiiii hazlo Kazuki , que subaaaa que subaaaaa - fotandose las manos , mientras que muestra una sonrisa de sicopata

- ok ¬¬ ... -fue lo ultimo que pronuncio el (besho XD) maestro de los hilos ,antes de desaparecer por la puerta

- LizDe ... que vas a hacerle ¬¬ -pregunto Mew con una mirada seria mirando a la otra chica , que se encontraba buscando algo en su escritorio

- mmm pues ... -trato de evadir la pregunta ante la mirada de la otra

- LizDe ... esto es serio - recostandose sobre la puerta- no puedes simplemente cambiarlos y yaaaa ¬¬

- tu tambien quieres cambiarlos!

- pero lo mio no va a ir a la manipulacion de sustancias niñata del demonio ¬¬!

- cual hiba a ser el chiste de ir a clases de química en verano! -reespondio volteandose votando un frasco , que solto un humo azul

- Liz ... a veces eres una idiota ¬¬

- nyaa solo es una pequeña ayudadita u.u

- aja el uso ilegal afrodisiacos en perfumes se vera tan bien en tu curriculum U¬¬

- neeee tu sabes que eso pasara , y yo se que eso pasara u.u ... entoncs cual es el problema

- no lo haras y punto!

- pero por que no!

- te imaginas que pasaria si alguien como Himiko lo huele ¬¬?

- pues la verdad , yo creo que no hace falta ¬¬

- Liz - arrebatandole el frasco - no ¬¬

- perooooooooooooo -poniendo ojos de borreguito

- aunque adore ver el sufrimiento ajeno - tragando duro - soy tu conciencia y no te dejare hacer eso ¬¬!

- bien que si fuera Jubbei me dejarias ¬¬

- ¬/¬ mis gustos personales no son la cuestion

- esta bien -suspirando - nada de sustancia manipulantes u.u

- bien hecho n.n - lanzandole una galletita

- permio n.n -en forma chibi atrapando la galleta con la boca

- U¬¬

Mientras que abajo ...

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA SI ESTO ES DE MARCA! nOn - exclamo euforica Heven mirando la ropa que le dieron a Kazuki

- mira esto!- dijo Sakura mirando uno de los trajes chinos - son muy bonitos! -chillo con estrellitas en los ojos

- los zapatos son divinossssssssssssssssssssssss! - Natsumi saltando con unas zapatillas estilo oriental de color vino, con lindos y delicados bordados

- u.ù no creen que se emocionan demasiado?- reclamo asqueada-envidiada Himiko de ver tan emocionadas a todas las chicas por la nueva ropa del maestro de los hilos ... menos a Madoka que esta ciega y no puede ver nada

- acaso estoy escuchando un pequeño rastro de envidia Himiko ¬w¬ - hablo maliciosamente Heven acercandose a Natsumi y comensando a cuchichiar con, mientras le lanzaban algunas miraditas a la dama (?) veneno

- no estoy envidiosa! ò.ó -grito molesta, pero siendo interrumpida por el pelilargo

- mmm CIERTO! - Kazuki volteando haciaBan - la srta. LizDe y la zorra ¬¬ - gotita general - dicen que subas n.n -termino con una "inocente" sonrisa

- y para que me quieren ese par de locas ¬¬

- para que te compongan ese horrible estilo de vestir tuyo n.n -respondio con la misma sonrisa angelical

- COMO QUE HORRIBLE FENOMENO! ò.o

- no negaras que te vistes horrible Ban ¬¬ - dijo Himiko metiendose donde no la llaman

- ve de una vez Ban-chan -dijo chibi Ginji trepandose al hombro del mencionado

- no me digas que tu tambien ... - (insertar mirada congelatodo de Midou)

- no es eso Ban - trato de corregirse Ginji mientras sudaba frio

- entonces que !

- solo ... "piensa piensa piensa" ... quería verte con ropa nueva jejejje -respondio el rubio ya en tamaño normal con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro - ... ademas tú te ves bien asi ... solo que nunca me habia puesto a pensar que tan guapo te verias con ropa nueva ... -continuo Ginji mientras ponia una sonrisa pícara y se colgaba del cuello de Ban , mientras acercaba su boca a su oreja y le susurraba - ... me darian ganas de "comerte" ...

Y como a Ban-chan no le desagradan los cumplidos y propuestas de es tipo ...

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN PAR DE LOCAS! -anuncio su entrada el dueño del jagan entrando/azotando la puerta, asustando a Liz que ya se encontraba jateando(durmiendo)

- hasta que se aparecio la serpiente tarada ¬¬ - dijo molesta Mew que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta

- callate mocosa - "respondio" al insulto pasando de largo y sentandose en uno de los sillones brazo con los brazos estirados y las piernas cruzadas - y para que me querian par de niñatas

- pues veras Bancito - (insertar musica del padrino)- lo que queriamos decirte - (insertar acento frances) - es que la mia mama no poder resistir mas con tu problema Baniniño- figurense a LizDe sentada en una silla de las k se mueven ,acariciando la cabeza de un gato que salio de quien sabe donde

- que que! -se sobresalto Ban , observando como Mew ponia seguro a las puertas y cerraba las cortinas

- solo queremos lo mejor para ti Ban ... - lo unico que se escucho fue el grito de un hombre, que ceso tan rapido como empezo ...

- uyyyy -guardando algo que parecia un spray - no crees que nos pasamos Mew?

- naaa - lanzando a Ban contra una silla - ni siquiera notara lo que le paso

- si tu lo dices ...

- pasame eso de alla -dijo Mew señalando un estuche que se encontraba encima del escritorio

- estas segura? -pasandole la caja

- que si mujer! -sacando del interior unas delagadas tijeras palteadas y un peine

- que Dios y Jesucristo super estrella nos proteja - poniendo las manos en posición de rezo

- no seas tan dramatica - respondio con una gotita en la cabeza

- pero no le hagas daño -rogo con dos lagrimones colgandole de los ojos

- ¿cuando haz visto que yo haga daño con un par de tijeritas inofensivas? -pregunto con su mejor cara de inocencia levantando las tijeritas

- quieres que te reresque la memoria?

Flash Back

- no le voy a hacer nada Liz

- estas segura? -pregunto chibi LizDe de 9 años

- que siiii

... 3 minutos despues ...

- es normal que mi hamster este alrededor de un baño de sangre ó.ò?

- ettoooooo

Fin fel Flash BAck

- ok ... pero ese fue un error jejejejje

- ¬¬ aja

- solo fue una vez!

- que tal la vez que le cortaste la oreja a mi perro!

- sobrevivio!

- despues de que lo llevamos corriendo al veterinario!

- la llevamos en mi motoneta!

- casi la chocas contra un arbol!

- ok ... talvez si soy un poquito mala con eso de las tijeras -dijo dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa (valgame la redundancia)

- tu crees ¬¬?

CONTINUARA ... algun díaaa

------------------------------------------------------------------------

LizDe: ok ... eso fue un fiasco

Mew: hasta que lo admites ¬¬

- no me das muchos animos sabes?

- ok ... no es su culpa - mirando como chillaba Liz - se le corto la inspiración ó.o!

- ademas de que pueden creer QUE NO TENO VACACIONES HASTA JULIO! ... creo

-ademas del hecho de que en tu casa no te dejan usar la compu más que para hacer tareas

- see , estoy haciendo esto en la compu de mi escuela XD!

- por eso esta megachiquito

- megachiquito?

- si lo se -tirandose una bofetada - esa palabra no debe estar en nuestro vocabulario

- demasiado emo... (emoemoticamente sentimentales) - hablando al mismo tiempo

- una sola cosa ...

- no sabemos algo

- quieren que Ban-chan se quede con el pelo como esta , o que lo regresemos a como era antes

- osea con el pelo pa abajo

- como cuando conocio a Ginji

- fijense que puedo arreglarlo - Mew alzando el pulgar

- sientanse seguras ella no tocara ninguna tijera ¬¬

- ta bueno ... LIZ LO ARREGALRA

- eso, diganme si quieren que le de alguna ropa en especial o algo

- tambien como prefieren a Ginji

- creo que eso es todo

- nos veremos pronto

- eso espero

- MATANE!

Ps: Ya saben lo de siempre , sino me dejan review , me demorare más y ashy si que hare que Jubbei se kede con Mew (Mew: NO DEJEN REVIEWS!) , y que Himiko se viole a Ban

Ps2: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSS, juro que no los visitare por las noches (con un hacha que chorrea sangre detras de su espalda)

- no olviden dejar sus opiniones acerca del corte de pelo de Ban y Ginji


End file.
